The Four Kidnapped Kunoichi
by MissSparklyPink
Summary: What would happen if the females of the famous Konoha 12 were kidnapped by the Akatsuki? Would the boys be able to save them before they were hurt or before feelings were developed? Character Deaths can possibly happen. Lemons. Crack-Pairings. Rated M for a reason.
1. Prologue: The Mission Assignment

****PROLOGUE****

This is the Akatsuki. While most of us are only associated to being murders, we have other ambitions. Yes, we are out seeking the jinchuuriki, but we have other things to attend to. Naruto, he is the Kyuubi- or the Nine tailed fox- jinchuuriki. We know where he is located. We know he is surrounded by some of the strongest ninja in this world. The Akatsuki plans on breaking him down before time to catch and extract the demon from him. We want him to have his guard and his defenses down, to do this we will take down those who are close to him.

We are rogue ninja who fled from their home country.

We are S-class ninjas.

We are going to murder those close to Naruto.

We are murders.

* * *

Pain had called the Akatsuki members to the main corridor of their hideout. They were all sitting at a large table with Pain at the head of the table and Konan standing beside him. To his left was, in order, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori. To Pain's right was, in order, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Deidara. On the other side of the table was their newest recruit, Tobi. The room was silent, all the members were waiting for their leader to speak.

"We have a new mission. All of us." Pain spoke up getting straight to the point. Everyone started looking around at each other, wondering what kind of mission would require all of them to be involved.

"I am sure that many of you are aware that Konoha has some of the strongest and most capable ninja and kunoichi." Pain took note in the change of Itachi's aura at the mentioning of his home village, "I have tasked many of you with capturing many jinchuuriki, even though I have not given you specific times on when I want you to capture said jinchuuriki. For this mission we are going to work ahead to capturing one of the powerful hosts, Naruto, who is the host for the Nine-Tailed Fox demon. We have intel of the newest group of ninjas that have been raised, many of them are leveled as jounin. The mission I am about to give you is going to be very difficult in its own way. I do not want any questions as to why I am giving you your new assignments until after they have been given. Do I make myself clear?"

The group was listening very closely. Many of them, besides Itachi, have never heard of Naruto. The kid has got to be powerful considering he is the host of the most powerful demon, the Kyuubi.

"I am going to split you up into different pairs, most of you will be with your usual partners. Others will either be on their own or will be with someone their not usually with." Pain turned to his right and looked down the table at Deidara.

"Deidara, you and Sasori will be going to Konoha to capture a Kunoichi by the Name of Ino Yamanaka. She specializes in the Shintenshin no Jutsu, or other wise known as the mind transfer Jutsu. I have chosen you two for very simple reasons: Sasori, you are a puppet and cannot be affected by said jutsu, while if Deidara is caught in it, her body is left immobile. Sasori, you could easily take over after that, I am assuming. I would go about using a strategy based around this." Pain finished looking between the two at the end of the table on both sides.

"Hai" Sasori and Deidara said in unison. Deidara couldn't understand why he had been choosen as the one to be caught in the stupid jutsu. Oh yeah, because Pain knew how much he despised being in the Akatsuki in the first place, Deidara was forced to join. He was not going to disagree with Pain, however, because he knew it would only cause a lot of grief and destruction by doing so.

"Kisame," He turned to look at Kisame who was sitting between Itachi and Sasori, "You and Konan will be working together this time." Konan and Kisame looked at each other and nodded in unison. "You will be going to Konoha to capture a Kunoichi by the name of Tenten. This girl is part of the oldest group in the Konoha 12. She specializes with weapons; she attacks her opponents from afar. She has extremely good accuracy, deadly almost, with her kunai and shuriken. I believe you two can find a weakness in her and take her down without any issues, I expect your capture to be the least difficult. I need you both back as fast as possible, I have other things I need you to do."

"Hai." The two said in unison. Konan knew what Pain needed her for, but Kisame was left wondering what it was he was exactly needed for. He would not dare to ask while he is giving missions though.

"Itachi," Pain was now looking at him. Everyones was listening in, considering Itachi's partner was with someone else for this mission. "You will be working alone on this mission. You will be going into Konoha to capture the Kunoichi by the name of Sakura Haruno. As I am sure you know she was once teammates with your younger brother. She is one of the closest people to Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. She was placed on Kakashi Hatake's team when she was a genin and when she was a chunin. Also, she is the Legendary Sanin, Tsunade's apprentice. She fights much like Tsunade, she has a lot of strength and specializes in medical ninjutsu. She chakra control is considered to be better than that of the Sanin, Tsunade. Do not underestimate her, Itachi, she is very intelligent. She is known to be able to sense when a genjutsu is in use and release herself from it. I have chosen you because I think you need to not rely solely on your genjutsu, which I know you are able to do. This will be a challenge, but I believe you should be find handling her by yourself."

"Hai." Itachi said nodding his head at the same time. Itachi had to admit, going to Konoha did not seem like something that was at the top of his to-do list. He especially did not want to run the risk of being caught there. He would be going in alone, not that he was worried they would over power him, but that he will start to remember what things used to be like in his life. He will, however, do as Pain says and retrieve the girl without fail.

"Kakuzu," Pain turned and looked at him to his right, "You and Hidan will be going to konoha to catch a Kunoichi by the name of Hinata Hyuuga. This girl is the heir to the main family of the Hyuuga Clan, one of the major clans of Konoha. The girl has an ability known as the Byakugan. She is able to see far off into the distance and through things. She is part of the best tracking team in Konoha. Her clan is known for being able to see the tenketsu points, or chakra pathways, of their opponents. She is able to close off chakra points using a taijutsu technique known as the Sixty Four Palms, protecting herself 360 degrees. She is easily able to give a fatal blow in one shot. I have chosen you two for simple reasons: Hidan, you are immortal, you cannot die and Hidan, you have four hearts. I believe the two of you can bring her in easily."

"Hai." Kakuzu and Hidan nodded in unison. Hidan was upset that he would not be able to sacrifice the girl. He was looking forward to some fucking action, and the girl they were given to capture seems like a very good opponent. Kakuzu knew of the Hyuuga clan, he was wishing he could capture her and sell her eyes for a profit. But he would never go against Pain's orders.

"Are there any questions about the assignments I have given you?" Pain asked looking around the table at his members.

"Yes, un. Why did Tobi not get a mission, un?" Deidara spoke up first.

"Aw Deidara Senpai, I knew you were thinking about me!" Tobi said getting ready to get up and walk over to Deidara and hug him annoyingly.

"Tobi. Sit. Down." Pain's voice roared. Tobi did just that. "Tobi was not assigned a mission simply because he is still new to this organization. He needs to prove himself able to take on a mission such as this one. He will be busy doing a simpler mission." Deidara nodded his head approvingly. He was glad that Pain silenced Tobi before he had a chance to get over to him.

"I have a question." Everyone turned and looked at Kisame. "I noticed you are having us capture all females. Is there a reason why or is it just a coincidence?" No one else really paid attention to that detail besides Kisame and Itachi. Kisame just spoke up about it quicker.

"Hey Kisame, don't fucking complain. It's about time we got some more chicks around her. The only one here is already taken under someone's wing. I'm more fucking excited to do this mission. I fucking-"

"HIDAN." Pain's voice roared again. Hidan shut his mouth quickly. "The reason I have chosen the ones I have is actually quite simple. I am going to answer your question, with another question."

Everyone looked around to each other, wondering what Pain was talking about.

"If all the kunoichi from Konoha 12 are taken from said group, what do you think their teams- which are all men- would do to try and save their comrades, which are all the females?"

"I know I would fucking go crazy if the only girls I knew were fucking kidnapped." Hidan spoke up again.

"So, you want them to come after us?" Itachi asked knowing that was what everyone was thinking

"Yes, they will come after us with the rest of Konoha 12 and a couple of other Jounin such as Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy, so I am assuming. When that happens, we will flee to another country. I will tell you more after we have achieved this first step of our mission."

 **A/N: Hey guys! Just a reminder this is a rated M fic. So there will possibly be some character deaths, lemons, gore, etc. Crack pairings are also bound to happen. I love the idea of a good girl being with a bad guy ;) Enjoy! I will try and update in the next day or so.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Kidnappings

**CHAPTER 1: THE KIDNAPPINGS**

When she was not assigned a mission, Ino Yamanaka worked in her family's flower shop. Most young ninjas would not want to be working in their parent's business on the side, Ino loved it. She enjoyed talking to people, seeing them smile while looking at the flowers, and seeing her friends occasionally was an added plus.

Today, was a busy day for the shop. She had many customers coming in for many different reasons. Earlier she had helped an older gentlemen find the perfect flowers for his late wifes grave, he had helped two sisters find flowers to give their mom for her birthday, she even had her sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, in picking up flowers for Kureni Sensei. Today was an emotional day. When she heard the bell at the front door ring she turned to face the front of the store.

"Hello! Welcome to Yama-" She then relized who it was. "Kiba? What are you doing here? Hello Akamaru!" She then pet the giant dog with a closed eye smile.

"Hey Ino, so I was just… um… wondering…" He was becoming flustered trying to ask the kunoichi for help with a task. Ino thought he was trying to ask her out.

"Kiba, sorry I am not interested." Ino said flatly

"No Ino!" Kiba was turning red. "I was going to ask about flowers!" he yelled out quickly at her still red in the face.

"But why would you want flowers, Kiba?" Ino questioned.

"Well…" Kiba started rubbing the back of his head, again he was still red in the face.

Then it dawned on Ino, "Are you buying flowers for a girl?! Oh who is it? Please tell me!"

Kiba knew better than to spill his secret to the blonde. She had one of the loudest mouths, well second to Sakura, who would be the next to know about it and with those two working together than all of Konoha would know. He just had to get his flowers and leave.

"Ino, th-that's not important. Um. Do you have any that are like a light purple color or something?" Kiba asked hoping not to give it away.

"Hm.. Maybe some of these?" Ino walked over to a flower that was tall and skinny and had several little flowers on it. "This is Lavendar. They're the prettiest purple flowers we have." Ino said excitedly with a closed eye smile.

"Great, I'll take them. Hinata will love these." Kiba didn't realize his little mishap

"HINATA?!" Ino was shocked

"Shhhhhhh! Shut up Ino!" Kiba put his hand over her mouth and looked around. There was no one around. "Please, do not tell anyone. I am begging you. Shino can be very protective over her, which so am I, but hes so much worse. Also, I don't want Neji to know. Please don't tell any one!"

"Okay Kiba, you have my word." Ino said nodding assuringly.

Kiba walked with Ino to the register to pay. He was ready to get out of there so that he can visit Hinata with the flowers. He thought they would look beautiful with her pale eyes and indigo hair. Kiba smiled to himself. He handed the money over to Ino

"Only half, on the house."Ino smiled. "but in return you have to come back to tell me how it went." Ino said with an evil grin

"We will see. Later Ino! Come on Akamaru!" and the two left the store.

"Good luck Kiba!" Ino called out after him and the dog.

Ino silently wished someone would buy flowers for her like that. He had a good color in mind, those will look great with Hinata's eyes. She was slightly jealous that he wasn't interested in her. Kiba was kind of attractive, but she didn't really realize it until now. She really wished Sai would get her flowers, instead of Kiba if she was being honest with herself. Sai doesn't really understand how emotions work though. Actually he is clueless. He wouldn't do it unless he read about it in a book somewhere.

Ino was still spacing out when her mom opened up the door that led to the back of the shop.

"Ino, we have a delivery that needs to be taken to this address." She said to her daughter.

"Okay mom" Ino looked at the address, it was located in one of the small villages nearby, which was a pain, but not unusual. Just meant she had to travel. The whole delivery itself would take about an hour and a half.

"Please go ahead dear, I'll watch up her" She smiled at her with a closed eye smile.

"Okay mom, I'll be back in about an hour and a half." The person who ordered them stated their name was 'D.S.'. Must be their initals.

Ino left the flower shop with the order. She was almost to the front gate when she spotted Sakura.

"Hey! Forehead!" Ino waved one of her arms to the pink haired girl.

"Hey Ino-pig!" Sakura waved and walked up to Ino.

"I have some news about Kiba to tell you about when I get back from this delivery. So come see me at the shop!"

"Okay I will, I'm busy anyway so I will see you then! Be careful!" Sakura said waving to her and running in the opposite direction of the front gate

Ino walked up to the guards at the gate and showed them the paper her mom had filled out before she had left saying that she was making a delivery in a nearby village. The guards glanced down at the paper, knowing usually that when Ino was leaving the village alone was when she needed to make a delivery for their familys business. They nodded and handed it back to her. Then Ino took off, with the delivery bag in her hand. She was jumping through the trees trying to get back as fast as possible. She hated being out by herself, not that she was scared, but she knew she was at a disadvantage when she would fight by herself. That is why she worked so well with her teammates, Shikamaru and Choji. They were the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho group. They were just as good at it as their parents too, they were very powerful, when together.

Ino was lost in thought thinking about her friends and their group, she did not notice she was being followed by Sasori and Deidara of the Akatsuki. She landed on a branch when a spider that was white and flat looking, she stopped and started to bend down and look at it when it exploded. Ino fell from the tree to the ground with a loud thump.

 _Man that hurt, what was that?_ Ino thought to herself. She looked up to see a hunched over man that made a lot of clicking noises and a man that had long blonde hair and long bangs in front of one of his eyes. They were both wearing black cloaks with big red clouds on them. Ino recognized them immediately as Akatsuki members.

Ino weakly stood up ready to fight.

"What do you want?!" She yelled at them in a fighting stance.

"That's simple, un, you." Deidara said to her coming at her with clay bombs throwing them. Ino jumped in the air and off the side of a tree, the clay bombs missing her.

"Well what do you want me for?!" She yelled coming at the blonde after landing on the ground with shuriken in hands. She noticed off the bat that he was a distance fighter. _So his close combat would be his weak point,_ she thought to herself. Thanks Shikamaru for teaching me how to analyze a battle.

When she got close to him she chucked the shuriken at him as hard as she could, he easy stopped them using clay but he was distracted when Ino came at him from the side and kicked him in the side of the head causing him to almost lose his balance. She was still in air when a large spikey tail sung and hit her in the stomach knocking her across the clearing into a tree, the hunched man had attacked. She slid down and was sitting on the ground at the base of the tree, she weakly stood up again, read to keep fighting.

"Deidara, you let her get a hit on you. Why are you going easy on her. She is obviously a little more skilled than we thought." Sasori said standing next to Deidara.

Deidara did not know why he had let the girl get a hit on him. He was distracted by something. During his thinking the girl was already charging at the duo. Sasori had already sent a needle from his outer shell, hurling towards her, she noticed and quickly jumped out of the way. While in air she felt something still sting her in the arm, it was the needle he had sent, attached to a chakra string. _This guy is a puppet user._ Ino thought to herself. She had no idea what was on that needle, but she knew she had a few minutes before it would affect her. She had to act quickly.

She landed on the ground and pulled out the need and started charging toward the duo as fast as she could. _If I can just get near them I can perform the jutsu that allows me to be able to control their bodies without leaving my own,_ she thought. She relized she had that jutsu after seeing that he was a puppet master.

She got near them and started doing taijutsu between the two of them. Both were easily avoiding her attacks and when they jumped back about 4 feet from her on both sides, to attack her from both sides, she performed the hand signs for her jutsu.

They stopped in their tracks.

"Body Controling Jutsu, complete." She said mimicking what her teammate always said when he used his shadow possession jutsu. The difference was that her justsu lasted only half as long as Shikamaru's. She needed to work fast. She was able to control them with her mind, keeping her hand in a certain sign. With out herself moving, she had decided she was going to have the men run in the opposite direction of konoha. Once her jutsu would wear off she would flee there as fast as she could to warn the hokage.

Right when the men had took their first step, Ino felt her head go light and her eyes go dark. She fell to the ground exhausted, releaseing the two men from her Jutsu.

"What happened to her, un?" Deidara questioned Sasori.

"You forget I hit her with a needle. On that needle was a type of poison that drained her chakra use the more she exerted herself. So when she was using taijutsu between us, she was actually depleting her chakra. She had just enough to perform that last jutsu that took over your body Deidara."

"Wait, un, it didn't take yours over?" He questioned.

"I am a puppet, it would not be possible to use her jutsu's on me. I knew what she was doing when she performed using those hand signs. Unlike you, I research my target before I attack them, Deidara."

"Whatever, un. Let just tie her up and get back to the hide out un." "Deidara walked over to Ino's lifeless body on the ground and bent over to start wrapping her up, "How long will that poison last, un?" He said looking over his shoulder at Sasori.

"A couple of hours." He said emotionless

"Well, un, guess we don't have to tie her up then, un." He then used his clay to make a giant bird that would fly them back to the hideout. Once it was done, he bent over and careful picked up Ino, jumped on the bird and layed her down on it. He silently admired her beauty, brushing the hair out of her face.

That did not go unnoticed by Sasori, but he did not say anything. He silently jumped onto the clay bird and they took off towards the hideout. Leaving the area where they successfully captured Ino.

* * *

Tenten was headed back to Konoha, she had been training in the forest since early that morning. She was going to meet Neji, Rock Lee, and Guy Sensei at a restaurant to eat together since they haven't had a chance to where they have all been busy. Lee had been the one to tell her about it. When he told her he had been acting a weird, which is funny but he was always werid. Only this time, it wasn't the normal weird. It was like he was hiding something.

He had told her they were eating at one of the nicest restaurants in town for lunch, so she needed to look nice. She headed home quickly and changed out of her training clothes and into a pink kimono that had red flowers on it. It was short but not exposing anything. It was a very simple dress. She took her hair out of her trademark buns and left her hair down in loose curls.

She then started walking to said restaurant, which was across a bridge in town. As she was walking up the bridge she spotted Neji standing in the middle of it looking off to one side. He looked very nice. Instead of his usual white clothes that he wore often as a Hyuuga, he was wearing black one, which were what the Hyuuga wore for important events.

Tenten approached Neji, "Hey Neji! You look nice!" Tenten said with a closed eye smile.

Neji turned at the sound of her voice, and he stunned by her beauty. She look just as beautiful as always. He couldn't get any words out because he was struck by her radiance.

"Neji? Are you okay? You're face is a little red, do you have a fever?" Tenten asked walking close to Neji and putting her hand on his forehead.

 _Sh-shes so close to me. Why am I acting like this, I never lose my composure? But when I am around Tenten, I get this weird feeling in my chest._ Neji thought to himself.

"Hm, you don't seem to have a fever, Neji. Is something wrong?" Tenten asked looking at him with her big brown eyes. Those were Neji's weakness.

Neji clear his throat, "Um no Tenten, I am just slightly warm is all." He said.

"Well, okay!" She smiled at him with another closed eye smile, "Let's go meet Lee and Guy Sensei!" She took Neji's arm and started walking in the direction of the restaurant. Neji stopped in his tracks causing Tenten to stop. She turned and looked at him curiously.

"Actually Tenten, we will not be meeting Lee and Guy Sensei." Neji said

"Well why not? We haven't seen them in a long time. Lee invited me and everything. Don't you think-"

"Tenten, I had Lee lie to you so you would come. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Tenten was confused. She did not understand what he was getting too. Neji could see the confusion on her face.

"Let us take a walk through the park, Tenten."

The two were walking side by side through the park, they were enjoying light conversation among each other, they talked about different things such as Guy Sensei and Lee, they talked about the Hyuuga family, how Neji's training as an Anbu was going, and how Tenten was helping with the upcoming Chunin exams. They always had good conversations. When suddenly Tenten's stomach growled. Neji laughed and looked at her.

"I guess you didn't eat did you Tenten."

She turned a little red and said "I was kinda relying on eating with everyone, so no I didn't."

"Well, come on, I have something already prepared for us." Neji took her hand, Tenten noticed this, and started walking toward the front gate.

"Neji where are we going?" Tenten asked confused.

"Don't worry, you will see." Neji said looking at her.

They were almost to the gate, Neji looked at the guards and nodded, they nodded back. He had come earlier and told them he would be passing through here with Tenten later. So they already knew his business.

They walked to a clearing hat had many beautiful flowers scattered throughout the clearing. Right in the middle, was a blanket with a basket sitting in the middle.

"Neji! Tenten! I hope you enjoy your date of youthful lov-" Lee had jumped out from behind a tree and was shut up quickly by Neji knocking him off his feet.

"Neji, I do not wish to fight you right now, you are currently busy doing something." Lee said in his usual tone.

"Thanks Lee, talk to you later." Neji said waving him off.

"Neji, did Lee set this up for us?" Tenten asked putting two and two together

"Lee may be annoying, but he is a good friend and comrade." Neji said looking at Tenten.

The two walked toward the blanket that was layed out in the middle of the clearing. The blanket was the one that Tenten had made Neji when he was very ill with the Flu for a week. She recognized it and looked at Neji who just smiled at her. Neji sat down on the blanket and Tenten sat down across from him on the blanket. Neji opened up the basket and started pulling food from it when he suddenly stoped not finding something; he looked inside the basket and realized that Lee had forgot something, the new weapon he had got Tenten. Frustrated, Neji stood up and looked at Tenten who was setting up the food for them to eat.

"Tenten, I will be back, seems as though Lee forgot something really important. I will be back momentarily." Neji said and took off into the woods back to Konoha. Tenten silently put out the rest of the food, dividing it among the two so they could share. When she was finished she sat in silence, thinking about everything.

 _I wonder why Neji brought me here? Why did he grab my hand earlier when he decided to bring me here? This is getting so confusing._ Ten thought to her self. She started to remember back when she was assigned to the same team as Neji, she was so excited. He was so cool and strong. So many girls flocked to him because he was handsome back then too. She blushed at the thought. She would never actually tell Neji that she had a slight crush on him. She started to remember the mission they were on a year ago.

It was Team Guy, and they were on a mission in Earth country. They were there inspecting a suspicious meeting between thugs that were in a ware house. Her and Neji were in the ally next to the war house, while Guy sensei and Lee were across the street on top of a building. They then heard a noise coming from the ware house, along with someone walking out of it and toward their ally. Neji pushed Tenten up against the wall, pulled her face up to his, and touched his lips into hers. She didn't know what to think, normally she would have slapped him, but this felt different. It felt right. She molded into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and his down at her waist. She was pressed against a wall. They felt a presence at the end of the ally when someone said, "Don't worry boss, just a bunch of kids making out," and he walked away. Neji pulled his face away from hers, staing into her eyes. Whispering a "that was close" they carried on through the mission- like it never happened- successfully and completed the mission.

That was Tenten's favorite mission. She had never kissed a boy, and there she was kissing her long time crush that night. They have never talked about it with each other. She felt someones chakra coming towards her, but it seemed different than usual.

Tenten turned around and looked towards where it was coming. "Neji?" She said standing up slowly. Out walked a girl with purple hair, a flower in her hair. She was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Tenten knew that it was an Akatsuki member. She soon felt another chakra source, and out walked another Akatsuki who was carrying a large sword.

"Wh-what do you want?!" Tenten yelled.

The girl lifted up her arm and she dispersed into many small things of paper flying through the wind toward Tenten. They were circling her like a vortex. Tenten reached down to her leg pouch to grab a scroll that had her weapons, then realized she had removed it while getting ready to come see Neji. Tenten started to panic, she began looking around herself but she was surrounded by a vortex of paper.

Out of nowhere, a little area of the vortex opens up fast enough to let the man with a big sword charge in and swing his wrapped sword at the un-expecting kunoichi, knocking her to the ground.

She was a distance fighter, not a close combat fighter. Some of the papers flying around her formed back into the girl with the purple hair.

"Kisame, we need to hurry. I feel the chakra of that boy coming here." She said to the man with the sword. "I'll take care of it by making her unconscious." And with that the girl with purple hair raised her arm toward Tenten, and a paper flew over her mouth and nose.

It had a weird smell to it, after breathing it in, Tenten fell unconscious.

Konan wrapped her paper around her carrying her as they fled the scene where they successfully kidnapped Tenten.

* * *

Sakura was headed home to get some dinner. She had been at the hospital all day seeing patients so she was exhausted. It was a very busy day. She was headed to the market to get some groceries so she could cook herself something. Along the way she had run into Ino, who told her she needed to talk to her about Kiba for some reason? How weird.

Anyway, she got to the market and started looking around, trying to decide what she wanted to eat. It was getting late in the afternoon so it would be dark out before too long. Something quick and easy was what she needed. After what felt like hours (when really it was only 15 minutes) she settled on making just some rice and chicken. It was a classic, favorite meal for her. She bought the supplies she needed then started making her way to her apartment.

Along the way she stopped by Naruto's apartment. He was currently gone on a mission, so Sakura liked to stop by to make sure everything was still in order and okay. She walked into the small apartment to see it was still the terrible mess that he always left it in. She decided she would clean it before heading to her own apartment. She cleaned the empty bowls of ramen, picked up his laundry, and made his bed. On the table beside his bed was a picture of him, herself, Kakashi, and Sasuke. She picked the picture up, wiping off some dust that was on it and looked at it.

Small tears started to form in her eyes, but she stopped them from spilling over. She knew Naruto would do anything he could to help bring Sasuke back. She knew she could rely on him to fix their friendship. He was annoying, loud, stubborn, and obnoxious; but he was reliable and always kept his word. That's why she loved him, like a friend of course.

She put the picture down and left his apartment locking the door behind her, making her way to her apartment. By now the sun had set and it was beginning to get chilly. She was almost to her apartment when she felt something off about the aura of her apartment. She pushed it aside, walked up to her door, and put the key in. She opened the door and turned the lights on, and something still felt off about it.

Again, she brushed it off as being tired from a long day's work. She went straight to the kitchen with her groceries to prepare for her dinner. She turned the stove on, putting a pan on it with water and putting rice in it. She took out her chicken, put it on a pan, and put it in the stove. Now she just needed to wait.

She decided to busy herself by cleaning, she had left in a hurry this morning because she was going to be late getting to the hospital, so she had left her apartment in a mess. She started picking up the clothes in her room and hanging them back up on hangers. She had trouble deciding what to wear then finally deciding to wear her normal red outfit. After picking up the clothes she made her bed quickly then decided to head to the bathroom and clean up the mess in there.

She decided it had been almost long enough for her food to be done, so she started walking down the hallway, she felt strange again. She stopped for a second in the hallway, and she heard a 'click' noise coming from the kitchen. _That was the stove._ She thought. Somehow it turned off.

She reached her hand to her bag and grabbed a kunai, she walked down the hallway and turned the corner into her kitchen to see a man sitting at her dining room table looking at her.

The man had jet black hair and eyes that could stare through anything. He resembled Sauske. When she saw what he was wearing, she started trembling. _A black cloak, with red clouds. He looks like Sasuke…_ She started thinking to herself.

"Hello, Sakura." The man said emotionless while staring at her with emotionless eyes. Sakura gulped. The man stood up, walked over to her stove and looked at the rice. "I thought your rice was done."

"Y-you're Sasukes b-brother, aren't you?!" She stuttered out, still holding a kunai stretched out.

"So you see the resemblance. Yes, I am." He said turning back around. "My name is Itachi Uchiha."

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Sakura yelled at him, tears about to spill over seeing the person she loved older brother. She hated him just as much as Sasuke did, just because he made Sasuke leave Konoha. Well he didn't make him. He made Sasuke thirst for revenge, when he should just be with her and the rest of Konoha 12.

"Sakura, I do not want to fight. I just need to complete my mission."

"AND WHAT IS YOUR MISSION?!"

"To kidnap you and take you to our hideout." He said emotionless. "It would be in your best interest to corporate, I don't want to fight-" He was cut off by Sakura charging at him with a chakra filled fist ready to send him flying through her wall. Simply, Itachi Dodged, grabbing her wrist and twisting it back. "Sakura, I don't want to have to force you."

"TO HELL AM I GOING ANY WHERE WITH YOU!" Sakura yelled. Swinging her other chakra filled fist towards him. Again, Itachi was able to stop it just by catching her.

"Because of you, Sasuke left the village! He wouldn't even give me a chance! You will not take me anywhere, Itachi! Not without a fight!" Sakura was yelling at Itachi even though he had hold of both her arms.

"Let us take this somewhere with more room then, and like that Itachi had teleported them to the school yard where they both once played at when they were younger.

Itachi roughly let go of Sakura, knocking her to the ground while doing so.

"If you feel as though you have a chance, then fight me. Maybe if you can defeat me, my brother might come back you." He said rudely.

"Do not speak about him!" Sakura spit at him while standing up. "I will defeat, not for Sasuke, but for myself and my village! You're a traitor!" She started running toward him with chakra powered to her feet so she was faster and chakra in her fists. Itachi easily dodged the first punch and caught the second one looking into her eye when she poofed away into a piece of wood. _Substitution._ He felt her coming at him from behind and turned with a kick straight up to her chin, knocking her toward the woods.

 _That hurt._ She thought. She wiped her mouth and stood up.

"I'm not going down that easy!" She yelled, punching the ground causing it to crumble and move. Itachi was already prepared. He activated his Sharingan and caught the girl in a genjutsu.

Sakura looked up to see her punch hadn't worked at all. In fact it didn't even budge the ground. She looked around frantically, not seeing itachi. Instead she saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Did you cause Itachi to flee?" She questioned nervously.

"Sakura, your annoying and a disgrace to Konoha." He spat. He turned around and began walking away.

She felt weird, why would he just show up? _Genjutsu._

She focused all her chakra to her mind, reminding herself this was not reality. She powered up her fist, and punched herself in the gut. It knocked the air out of her. But she was out of the genjutsu. She looked up at Itachi who still had his sharingan activated.

"Like I said, you will not get me that easy." She noticed she had hit the ground and caused it to crumble. She took note of the tree he was standing under to his left and the wall to the academy that was about 20 feet to his right. She had a plan.

She started charging toward him, and started using normal taijutsu to spar slightly with him. _He's fast_ she thought. When she acted like she was going to punch him in the head he dodged and her momentum was sending her toward the tree. With all the chakra she could muster, she hit the tree knocking it out of the ground and picked it up turning it toward Itachi.

The tree made contact with him knocking him into the wall, through it actually. _It worked!_ She started toward the hole in the wall, when Itachi emerged from it unharmed.

"That was smart." He said and in a snap he was behind her. "But I am sick of fighting." He whispered from behind her, at the same time he used the side of his hand to hit her in the back of the neck knocking her out.

 _She was running low on chakra from all those powered punches anyway._ _And Pain had said this was going to be a challenge, what a joke._

He bent over to pick her up when she poofed away, _shadow clone?!_ He turned to see a chakra powered fist coming straight toward his face. It made contact with him and knocked him into the hole in the academy making the hole bigger.

"Ha, I caught you off guard! No way in hell am I going with you anywhere." She started cgargin toward him surround by a cloud of dust where he hit the ground. A needle came through the dust cloud towards Sakura and made contact with her thigh.

Itachi walked through the dust cloud with out a single scratch on him.

"I told you, I am done with this fight." Sakura then fell forward. She was finally out of chakra. She was paralyzed.

"What, what happened to me?!"

"You have been paralyzed and your chakra has been blocked off. We're leaving now." Itachi bent over, and put a cloth over her mouth and nose. When she breathed in the smell on the cloth, she became unconscious. Itachi picked her up over his shoulder and fled, successfully kidnapping Sakura.

* * *

Hinata was in her happy place. She was in the garden at the Hyuuga estate looking at her flowers. She loved flowers very much. She enjoyed the smell, the sight, and the calming aura that they had.

Earlier in the day she had to sit through a training session with some of the Hyuuga elders. Then she went with Neji to train. He had told Hinata about his plans to surprise Tenten, and ask her out. Hinata was very glad her cousin had been able to find someone he liked so much. It wasn't very often that her cousin would become flustered talking about someone.

She had noticed his feelings about a year ago when he got back from a mission in Earth Country. He was acting different, almost like he was thinking really hard about something. When Hinata had question him about it, his face turned red and he simply told her that he had some things on his mind that he needed to figure out. He had went on a mission with the rest of team Guy, so she assumed that it had something to do with Tenten.

She smiled and giggled to herself thinking about it. She was enjoying herself by the small koi pond when someone walked out side behind her. She turned to see it was her Teammate, Kiba.

"Oh, hello Kiba! Where's Akamaru?" Hinata said with a closed eye smile.

"H-hey Hinata. He's back at my house." Kiba said while rubbing the back of his head and with a slight blush on his face. "I-I brought you these." He pulled his hand out from behind his back and exposed beautiful Lavenders. "I thought, you know, they'd match your eyes and stuff." He said nervously.

"Thank you Kiba! They're beautiful. I will put them in water and put them in my room." She walked past him and into the estate, which the room she entered actually happened to be her own bedroom. She walked across the hall, Kiba could hear water running, and she returned with a vase of water. She put the Lavenders in the vase and placed the vase next to her window.

"There, now they're good." She said. "So what brings you here Kiba? We usually don't spar together until the weekend. Is something the matter?" She questioned.

"N-no! Actually, I came to see if you wanted to go for a walk in the garden and then maybe for some dinner later tonight?"

"That sounds fun! Lets see if Shino and Kureni Sensei want to join and-"

"Actually," he cut her off, "I was kind of hoping it could just be me and you.." he said nervously.

Hinata didn't think anything of it. She always ate with Kiba alone and sometimes she done the same with Shino. Kiba was one of her best friends. He was also one of the very few she did not stutter in front of. She trusted him very much, they had been a team since they were genin.

"Sure Kiba! Let go for that walk first." Hinata said, she really wanted to finish her walk through the garden outside the door in her bedroom. They walked outside and started walking through the flowers.

"Man, Hinata. You really like flowers don't you?"

"Oh yes, they're so calming." Hinata said nodding

"So, how did training go today? Don't you usually train with Neji" he asked trying to keep talking to her. He loved the sound of her melodic voice.

"Yes I do. It went well, but Neji is a tough opponent. If I keep training hard with him I think I will be able to impress my father." She said confidently

"That's the way to be. Good job Hinata!" Kiba said hugging her. When he pulled back he looked down at her.

He was standing close to her, his hands on both of her shoulders. He brushed the hair out of her face, her wide eyes looking at him in confusion.

"Hinata, I've always thought you were strong." He said silently.

"Kiba.. I.." she started to say something when he started bending down closing his eyes. Hinata pulled away.

Kiba looked down at her, with a sad look on his face.

"It's because of Naruto, isn't it?" He said solemly.

Hinata just stayed quiet. The answer was, yes. She had already planned on trying to tell Naruto about her feelings after he returned from him mission. She had loved him since they were small kids in the academy. She admired his hard work and determination, she has believed in him for so long. She believed he could accomplish so much in his life. He could become anything he wanted to be, this included the Hokage. He was an amazing man, and she loved him so much.

"Kiba, I h-had n-no idea y-you felt t-this way…" Hinata stuttered out.

 _Shit._ Kiba thought to himself. She was stuttering again. It took so long to get her to trust him, and for her to be comfortable around him. All the time, went to waste. He thought that after so long she would get over Naruto, the kid had eyes for Sakura. Which was stupid, Hinata was obviously the most beautiful girl in the Konoha 12. The kid was a moron, yeah he was strong, but Hinata deserved someone who would notice her and love her for who she was.

"Hinata, you deserve to be happy. I can give that to you." He said grabbing her hands. And looking into her eyes. "Hinata, I know so much about you. I could be the one you lean on."

Hinata was speechless. There were very few people in this world she could trust, Kiba was one of them. She had to admit that she used to find him cute, but it was never much of a thought considering she always had eyes for Naruto.

"K-Kiba… I…-" Kiba put his finger to her lips.

"Its okay Hinata. Please think about it, okay? I'll be here after he gets back too. Until then, lets just enjoy the rest of our walk and our dinner tonight." Kiba said smiling at her.

"Okay Kiba." Hinata said with a small smile.

"Well isn't this just fucking adorable, huh Kakuzu?" They heard a loud voice ring out, they turned to look and see two men wearing red cloaks with big red clouds on them. Kiba stood in front of Hinata protectively.

"Who are you?!" Kiba yelled out.

"Kiba, they're part of the Akatsuki.." Hinata whispered from behind Kiba. She pushed down the arm that was in front of her protectively. She was ready to fight.

Hidan took note of the small petite girl. He had been watching the exchange between the two since the kid arrived at her house. What a tool. Hidan had to admit, the girl named Hinata was quite cute, standing there acting all tough. No, she was better than cute. She was sexy standing like that. Hidan licked his lips.

"Well my name is fucking Hidan, and I am here to take your sexy fucking girlfriend." Hidan said nonchalantly.

"Why are you h-here?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Well, gorgeous, we are here to kidnap you."

"You're not getting near her, you bastard!" Kiba charged at him.

Hidan flipped him over his head. While in the air, Kiba let out a loud whistle. Shortly after lnding on the ground near the other Akatsuki member, Akamaru showed up.

"Alright Akamaru, lets do this! Hinata, distract this guys partner!" Hinata nodded and ran over to the other man. Activating her byakugan in the process.

She started to use her gentle fist on Kakuzu, landing only one hit after over 90 thrusts toward him. It was only the tenketsu point in his elbow. That wouldn't do. This guys was fast for being someone so large. _Of course he is, he is in the Akatsuki._ Hinata would have to fight as hard as she could. She was becoming worried though, he was dodging all her attacks. She jumped back from him, panting from exhaustion. He done the same. They both charged at each other, Hinata landed a fatal blow to his chest, right where his heart was. Or where it should be. _Why is he still standing?_

She heard a chuckle.

"Man, you could get me a pretty penny with those eyes of yours. But you're not very well educated on the members of the Akatsuki are you?"

She had missed his heart, because he had four different ones through his body. She had read about him, this man's name was Kakuzu.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Akamaru had been attempting to hit Hidan with their fang over fang attack, something the two had mastered.

"KIBA!" He heard Hinata yell, "DON'T LET HIS SCYTHE TOUCH YOU!"

It was too late, Hidan had got some of his blood on the tip of his scythe and began performing his ritual, the one Kiba had read about in the Bingo books. Hidan licked it off and drew a symbol with his feet, he turned black and white. He stabbed him self in the leg with his scythe.

Kiba bucked over screaming, his leg bleeding and he was holding it.

"It's time to complete this ritual. You will not be a sacrifice to my lord Jashin!" He was about to stab himself in the chest when he heard a yell.

"STOP!" Hinata was yelling. "Please, if you don't kill him, I will come with you without resisting."

Hidan looked at the beauty, she really cared for this kid even though she shut him down. Hidan than looked at Kakuzu.

Kakazu walked up behind Hinata, tying her hands together.

"Hinata! NO!" Kiba was yelling from the ground, he was surrounded by blood.

Hidan had already turned back normal, he walked over to the kid and kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

"Come-on princess. Its time we got you to the fucking hideout."

Kakuzu was still behind Hinata, he put a cloth over her mouth and nose, she breathed in the smell and fell unconscious.

Before her beautiful face could hit the ground, Hidan caught her and picked her up bridal style.

The two Akatsuki headed back to the hideout, successfully kidnapping Hinata.

 **A/N: Wow, that was a hard chapter to write. I know it seemed like i was repeating my self at the end of each kidnapping, but i liked saying that "they successfully..." and all. Idk, thought it made it seem more put together. Anyway, thanks for reading guys! Please please please leave a review, wold love to know what you think of it. Also tell me what you want in the next chapter, would you rather so how Konoha reacts or would you rather see what happened when they get back to the hideout with the Kunoichi?**

 **Also, i have 4 exams coming up, so it might seem like i am taking forever to update, but be patient! I promise i will update, because i have really enjoyed writing this. :)**

 **Again, please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Konoha Responds

**CHAPTER 2 KONOHA RESPONDS**

Tsunade was sitting at the table, surrounded by multiple clan heads. These included the heads of the Hyuuga and Yamanaka Clan. This was going to be difficult to explain to the fathers of two of the girls who have gone missing. This meeting was called very spur of the moment, as soon as Tsuande had received word from Neji, Kiba, and multiple other ninja who had seen Akatsuki members in Konoha. There was a lot of conversation going on about what the meeting was called for. Even though this relieved Tsuande that word had not spread, they were losing precious time.

"ORDER." Her voice rang out across the meeting room. "I am going to get straight to the point with this meeting. It has come to my attention, that as of an hour ago, four Jounin Kunoichi has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Those who were Kidnapped includes Ino Yamanaka (she saw how her father shifted in his seat slowly standing up with a shocked expression), Tenten (She saw Neji wince in the corner of the room at the mention of her name, with his eyes closed and his arms crossed), Sakura Haruno (Tsunade faltered her composer slightly at thinking of her young apprentice) and Hinata Hyuuga. Now before we start jumpin-" She was cut off by arms slamming on the table across the rooms.

"WHY ARE WE WASTING OUR TIME WITH SUCH FORMALITIES?! WHY ARE WE WAITING AROUND TO GO SAVE OUR GIRLS?!" It was Hiashi Hyuuga who had the outburst. She understood what he was talking about, however, it shocked her how concerned he seemed. She knew Hiashi preferred his youngest daughter, Hanabi, over Hinata. She saw Inoichi make his way over to Hiashi, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I am with Hiashi, we need to act now. We need to get our girls back." He stated.

"I understand what you are saying, however, I cannot just simply jump straight to sending out all of our forces. I have put some thought into who I want to send out looking for the girls. They will leave immediately to retrieve the girls. I still need you, Hiashi and Inoichi, to stay here for the village. What if the Akatsuki is doing this to attack us in a vulnerable state? I cannot risk that. So-" She was cut off again by the doors to the meeting room being swung open. A blonde haired boy with whiskers across his face and an orange jump suit strutted in. _Shit, Naruto._

"Hey Grandma! I'm back from-" Naruto started.

"Neji. Kiba. Take Naruto into the hallway and inform him of what is going on." Tsunade said to the young men who had informed her of what was going on. Neji nodded and grabbed Kiba's right arm and put it over his shoulder, Kiba still hurt after Tsunade worked on his leg, they led Naruto out into the hallway.

"Now as I was saying, I believe it would be best to send many of our remaining Konoha 12. They all have strengths that are beneficial to this kind of mission, also I want consider that it is their teammates and friends that have been kidnapped."

"But Hokage-sama, we cannot send Naruto." Shikaku Nara stated. "I have a gut feeling that they want him for something-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WE HAVE TO GO SAVE THEM NOW!" Everyone heard from the hallway, with a very forceful opening of the doors, Naruto ran inside the meeting room. "Grandma, we have to leave now! They kidnapped my friends, those precious to me, I cannot let them hurt them! I demand you send me on the mission to save them!"

"You 'demand' me?!" Tsunade said questionly.

"Yes, they mean everything to me." Naruto said quietly looking downcast. "I cannot let them hurt those precious to me."

The room was quiet. Tsuande was thinking about Shikaku said, and she couldn't help but agree with him. However, Naruto is the one of the strongest ninja in Konoha, he could do some damage to the group of Akatsuki. She wanted to send him, but she was worried that something would happen to him. She thought about how much he had become important to her. She made up her decision. She stood up, walked over to Naruto who was looking down at the floor with tears running down his face and his hands balled up in fists. She squatted slightly so that she was at his eye level.

"Naruto," she started, her voice wavering a bit, "you will be sent on this mission. However, if you are put in danger of being kidnapped as well, I will have strict orders for you to be brought straight back to Konoha. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Hokage-sama, I don't think-" Someone started, she figured it was Shikaku again.

"I have made my decision." She cut him off. She patted Naruto on the head and wiped his tears. "We will save your friends." She stood up and turned around looking at the faces of the people in the rooms. The fathers, the friends, and everyone in the room looked scared. This is not a time for Tsunade to look weak in front of her village. "We will save your daughters, your friends, and your comrades." She said with a very confident tone. "I will do everything in my power to save them."

Everyone nodded in unison.

"Shizune! Please send out anbu, Naruto, Neji and Kiba to fetch these ninjas for me." She scribbled on a paper and handed it to her. Shizune nodded her head and started shuffling out of the meeting room along with the three young ninja.

"Hokage-sama, do you think we will be able to save our daughters?" Inoichi looked at her worriedly.

"I think we have a good chance of being able to with the group of ninja I will be sending out.

* * *

Inoichi Yamanka was quickly making his way home from the meeting with the Hokage and the other clan heads. He could not believe that his daughter had been kidnapped. He has to be ready to leave, in case he is one of the few the hokage had chosen to rescue them. _I know I am not. She already said that I needed to stay in Konoha in case we were attacked._

He was now home and he burst in the front door do to see his wife sitting on the couch with her face in her hands and a pale boy who was showing his belly, patting her on the back.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Yamanaka." Sai said.

"Hello Sai. I am sorry to be rude, but now is not a good time. We have a family emergency and i-"

"I already know about it sir. I was requested to go on the mission. They would not tell me who had been kidnapped, so curiously I decided to come see if Ino had been chosen to go on this mission as well. When I got here, Ms. Yamanaka said she hadn't made it home from her delivery that was hours ago. I put two and two together." Sai stood up from patting Inoichi's wife and walked over to Inoichi himself. "Mr. Yamanaka, I promise I will help bring Ino back." He said sternly. "She is, however, one of my friends."

 _Why does this kid seem so intent on just bringing her back?_ Inoichi nodded his head at Sai.

"Can you tell me any details that you were given about the mission?" Inoichi asked curiously

"As a former anbu, I am not supposed to. However, I understand your concern for your daught. It is not like I was given very much information of the issue. When I find out more information, I will send one of my paintings to inform you of what has been happening. You have my word, sir."

Inochi was speechless for a moment. He really appreciated Sai going against his beliefs as a former anbu, for him and his wifes sake.

"Say, when you bring her back why don't you come over for dinner one night?" He asked Sai.

"Dinner? Like a family gathering? I think I read about that in a book somewhere…" Sai said resting his chin in his hand. "Oh! You're inviting me because you want me to be part of your family! But for me to do that, I would have to marry Ino." Sai said emotionless but with a slight blush.

Inoichi took note of the blush on his face. "Yeah kid, just come over for dinner as a family friend. Okay?"

"Yes sir. Well, I must be going to save Ino. Farewell." And Sai took off.

* * *

Neji was furious with himself. He was so mad, he told Shizune he could not gather the rest of the crew who will be going to save the girls. He needed to go the Hyuuga estate, he needed to find something. He remembered what had happened only an hour ago.

FLASHBACK

 _Neji was on his way back to where he set up the picnic with Tenten. He felt strong chakra power coming from the area Tenten was located and instantly quickened his pace. As he had arrived, he felt the chakra leave, he could not feel it anymore. Even with his byakugan, he could see no one, including Tenten. He want to go looking for her, but decided he should stay and look for anything left behind. All he could see was pieces of paper on the ground. He saw the empty picnic blanket. Tenten was gone. But she had no reason to leave? He knew she would not leave without letting Neji know somehow. He ran over o the blanket to see part of her kimono had been chopped off. She's been kidnapped._

 _Neji made his way back to Konoha, he was to head straight to the Hokages office. He was passing past the Hyuuga estate, when then he heard a scream that sounded like Hinata and felt a large amount of chakra leaving the estate. He stopped, jumped over the wall that was near the garden to see Kiba laying on the ground, knocked out, and surrounded by blood. He quickly ran over to him and felt for a pulse, which Kiba had but it was very faint. He looked around for Hinata, knowing this was her garden and her room was right there. No time, he needed to get Kiba some help._

 _He gathered him up in his arms and took him with him to the hokages office. He was running faster than he had ever ran. First Tenten is gone, Kiba is hurt, what else could be going on in Konoha?_

 _He burst into the Hokages building looking for the lady in chage of the village, Kiba was losing a lot of blood and did not think that the people at the hospital could work quickly enough. Besides, the Hokages building was closer. He ran staright for the stairs that led to the Hokages office, past the Anbu that were stationed outside of her office, and busted into her office with Kiba in his arms. Tsunade looked up from her paper work, along with Shizune, with wide eyes. She scrambled to her feet and ran over to where Neji was laying Kiba at on the ground._

 _"Explain!" Tsunade said while working quickly._

 _"I found him in the Hyuuga Estate garden like this. He is unconscious. I was on my way to let you know that Tenten has been kidnapped. I felt strong chakra powers leaving the field we were supposed to have dinner at. I could not sense or see anyone in the clearing."_

 _Tsuande nodded her head and looked to Shizune. "Shizune, go get Sakura from her house. She should have left work by now and should be home. Get Ino too." Shizune shook her head yes and left the room quickly out the window._

 _Tsuande was able to work on Kiba's leg and stop the bleeding. However, she had been at the hospital and had used up a large amount of chakra performing a surgery on a patient. She needed Sakura and Ino there to help finish up. At this point, Kiba started to stir. He sat up and winced at the pain he felt all over his body._

 _They heard the pattering of feet, sounding like a dog, coming toward the hokages office and the door burst open, it was Akamaru._

 _"Kiba, I need you tell me what happen. Please just say something!" Tsuande yelled at him while Neji was supporting his back._

 _"Hinata… Akatsuki… kidnapped…" he muttered and passed back out from blood loss._

 _Neji's face turned pale, if it could get anymore pale. First the girl he was in love with (note he just admitted to himself that he loves Tenten) and now his cousin who was dear to him._

 _"Neji, compose yourself. Hold Kiba up better." Tsunade said to help Kiba's posture. "Do you think the Akatsuki kidnapped Tenten as well, Neji?"_

 _"The chakra I felt leaving the Hyuuga Estate, feels just as powerful as the chakra that left the place where Tenten was." Neji said, voice wavering a bit._

 _Several minutes passed by. Tsuande was working on Kiba's leg and Neji done everything he could to help. When Shizune showed up coming through the window, out of breath and looking panicked._

 _"Madam! Sakura and Ino are gone!" Shizune said between breaths. "I asked Sakura's neighbors and they said they heard a ruckus in her apartment and on my way here I ran into Iruka who looked frantic, saying his school house had been attacked or there was a fight and that people saw Sakura fighting someone there with a black Cloak with red clouds. While Ino's mom has yet to see her coming back from her delivery and Madam I don't know what to do. I just..-" She was cut off by Tsunade slapping her across the face_

 _"COMPOSE YOUSELF SHIZUNE! BREATHE!" She yelled at her with her hands on Shizune's shoulders shaking her. Tsuande turned around looking at Neji and Kiba who was starting to stir again. His leg would be fine in a few days. She was able to actually fix. "It turns out Konoha's finest Kunoichi have been attacked and kidnapped. Shizune, call an emergency town meeting."_

END FLASHBACK

It all happened so fast. Neji was beyond pissed at himself. He should have never left Tenten alone. He should have also been home protecting her cousin. He knew that Kiba tried his best, even getting injured in the process. But nonetheless, he was still furious. He ran into the Hyuuga compound, grabbed a bag, and was out the door in a flash. He was on his way back to the Hokages office to leave for the mission. He was going to get them back.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was slammed with like 5 exams and 3 papers to do the last couple of week. Plus other homework. Please don't hate me! I know the chapter is a little short and boring, but i wanted to show how Konoha Reacts to the kidnapping of some of the finest ninja they have! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! The next Chapter will be with the Akatsuki at the hide out. I will have it out this week sometime! Lots of Love :***

 **Hidan: This was a fucking terrible chapter. Tell them how awesome and bad ass i am now!**

 **ME: Shut up Hidan! I will tell them later!**


	4. Chapter 3: At the Hideout

Pain decided to have all of the girls who were kidnapped brought straight to the meeting room. The large table that was once in the middle of the room lined with chairs had been moved out of the room. He had Tobi line up 6 chairs on one side of the room and a podium on the other side. That's where Pain would be. The girls would be in the middle of the floor, mouths gagged and arms and legs tied behind them. Now he needed to wait. As Tobi was sweeping the floor, Konan and Kisame burst through the meeting room door with Tenten over Kisame's shoulder. With a thump, he threw her to the ground and looked up to Pain.

"Okay we brought her quickly, like you asked. Now what was it you needed me to do?" Kisame asked annoyed.

"You and Konan will be heading to our new hideout to prepare it for us. We will be there in a week's time, I expect things to be organized to where the girls we have captured will all have rooms connected to each pair in the Akatsuki. For example, Hidan and Kakazu's room that already has two rooms will now have three. Yours and Itachi's room will now have three. I would like for each girl to work with each pair to create a powerful team. They will not agree to it at first, but with some persuading they will not have any choice. Do not tell the other members of this yet, I will once they have all arrived. Do you understand what I am asking?" Pain asked. Konan nodded already knowing the plan before he explained. Kisame decided that if he had any questions he would just ask Konan on the way to the new hideout.

And with that, Kisame and Konan left to go to the new hideout. Konan was already given the coordinates and so she would lead the way. This left just Pain and Tobi in the room to wait for the rest of the Akatsuki to show up with their victims.

The next group to arrive was Deidara and Sasori with the kunoichi, Ino Yamanaka. They had not entered the room yet, but pain could hear the loud blast that Deidara had caused by getting frustrated with the door to the hideout. This happened every time he left on a mission and came back. He would grow frustrated, and then Sasori would quickly install a new door before Pain could find that one was missing. On cue, Deidara burst through the door to the meeting room and looked around puzzled, Sasori must already be working on the door. He was carrying Ino bridal style, and seemed to be holding her delicately. Deidara saw that the knocked out Tenten was laying on the ground in the middle of the floor and walked over and put her down on the ground gently, moving hair out of her face when she was lying on the ground. Pain took note of this. When Deidara stood back up he looked at Pain who nodded at him, Deidara nodded back.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI! YOU ARE TO SIT ALLLLLLLL THE WAY OVER HERE!" Tobi was yelling from his sweeping and was pointing at a chair.

Deidara looked at Tobi with an annoyed look, "I don't have to sit anywhere you tell me, un." He said annoyed.

"Deidara," Pains voice rang, "please sit where Tobi said to." Deidara jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly shuffled over to where Tobi had said. "Tobi, please label each chair so the every one knows where to go when they get here. Then please take your seat." Pain said to Tobi.

"Yesssssss sir!" Tobi said saluting Pain.

Tobi left the room and returned with coloring crayons and paper. He layed down on the ground and started scribbling names with pictures around them. He put each label on the remaining chairs, and sat down on the other end of the line of chairs.

The door opened and in walked Sasori. He was no longer wearing his puppet exterior. He looked from Pain, to the chairs to see that his name was scribbled on a piece of paper next Deidara. He walked over picked it up and sat down looking at it. Tobi had drawn a puppet with a huge smiley face on it attached to strings. Sasori just shook his head, crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and started to wait.

Several minutes passed before the door to the meeting room opened. In walked Kakazu who walked straight to his chair without even looking around. Where was Hidan?

"Hidan will be here in a moment. He stopped by his room." Kakazu said with a huff.

"Why would he do that, un?" Deidara asked questionly.

"Hell if I know. He took a liking to that Hyuuga girl." Kakazu said shrugging his shoulders.

"Poor girl. I hope Hidan-senpai goes easy on her!" Tobi cried.

"This is Hidan were talking about. Remember that, Tobi." Sasori said with his arms crossed and his eyes still closed.

**WITH HIDAN AND HINATA**

Hidan decided he was going to make a quick run to his room to drop off his scythe and change into something other than the Akatsuki cloak. He just wanted to put on some sweatpants. So with Hinata in his arms, he went straight to his room. He entered his room, threw her on his bed without giving her a second glance, and walked over to his dresser and pulled it open. As he was changing his clothes, he heard a rustle and turned around quickly to catch a senbon needle that was right in front of his face. With a smirk he dropped it to the ground. He was in his boxers, his sweatpants around his thighs. He pulled them up and tied the string and looked the girl in the eye who had threw the senbon needle at him. Her large pale eyes were opened as wide as she could open them. She was pushed up in the corner of his bed, against the corner of the wall. Her hair was slightly disheveled, and it looked sexy on her. She looked terrified, but she looked determined.

Hidan chuckled and smirked. He saw Hinata reach for her pocket to grab something, but before she could get there Hidan was already in front of her, her arms pinned back against the wall and his legs pinning down her thighs. His mouth next to her ear. She could not move.

"If you want to live you better not fucking do that again, gorgeous." He whispered in her ear, she could hear the devious grin that was on his face.

"Wh-what do you want with m-me?" she stuttered out.

"Well, what I fucking want from you I cannot fucking have yet." Hidan said pulling away from her ear and looking her in the eye. "But after what boss tells us the plans, I will fucking get what I want from you one way or another." He said looking her up and down with lust in his eyes.

Hinata could not help but blush knowing what he was talking about. She struggled against his grip, trying to break free.

"By the way, how the fuck did you get out of those fucking restraints?" Hidan asked, looking up to her wrists. They were small, and knowing Kakazu, he probably didn't tie them tight enough.

Hinata stayed quiet. Several silent minutes went by, Hidan looking at Hinata and Hinata looking at the ground by the bed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hidan, un, Pain said to bring the girl to the meeting room, then you can have fun with her later, un." It was Deidara.

In a flash, Hidan had Hinata's hands tied behind her back. He then bent down and tied her legs together, took a cloth and gagged her mouth. He didn't care if she was awake. If they wanted her knocked out they can knock her out when he gets her to the meeting room. He then picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He walked to the door to his room, only in his sweatpants. Hinata was blushing being next to his strong back. She decided that if she just did not struggle they would go easy on her. Hidan walked down a bunch of turning hallways, opened a door and walked in to a bunch of people.

Hidan saw the two other girls, one blonde and one brunette, laying in the floor in the middle of the room. He walked over and threw Hinata on the ground, with a thump. She winced at the contact she made with the ground.

"She fucking woke up." Hidan said not looking at anyone and walking over to take a seat between Kakazu and Sasori. He picked up the paper that had his name on it, labeling the seat as somewhere he was supposed to be sitting. Obviously Tobi had drew it, It was a goofy picture of with fangs, looking like a vampire.

"Tobi I am not a fucking vampire. Quit fucking making it seem like I am one." He said with a huff crumbling up the paper.

Tobi done an anime cry and almost started to say something when pain cleared his throat, silencing him. Now they just needed Itachi to arrive.

Hinata had kept her eyes closed since she had been brought in the room. She had felt all the powerful chakra in the room. She knew what lies ahead. She decided to open her eyes. She regretted it as soon as she did. She saw her dear friends Ino and Tenten lying on the ground, knocked out. She began to panic. She wriggled over to Tenten, trying to nudge her awake. Hinata's eyes were wide with worry. She then nudged Ino trying to wake her, neither of them woke up. She wished her hands weren't tied so tight. These restraints were a lot tighter than the ones that were on her earlier. Continuing to panic, she kept nudging the girl. Tears starting to fall down her face.

Ino was not her closest friend, but she had grown to like the girl very much because of kind she was when it came to advice. Sometimes Ino would be a little harsh and rash, but she definitely cared and Hinata appreciated it. Tenten, however, was probably her closest friend. They had become close when Tenten started to come over to train with Neji. Hinata thought Tenten had always been a powerful Kunoichi, she was able to keep up with her and Neji's gentle fist technique. Also, she really liked her for her cousin. She was smart, intelligent, and very strong. She was perfect for Neji. Seeing her like this, so fragile, was killing Hinata. The girl was like another sister to her. She was the one of the few people, other than blood family, her team and Naruto, that she trusted with her life.

"Do not worry, Hyuuga, they're not dead. They're just in a state of unconsciousness." Hinata looked to where the voice was coming from and it was coming from a man with orange hair and piercings all on his face and neck. Hinata then looked behind her to see more men. Including the one named Hidan who had taken her to his room. Hinata fainted from the overwhelming freight she had.

Hidan huffed with a small smile on his face. _The little bitch was terrified._ He thought to himself. He turned to Sasori.

"Hey man, how did your fucking kidnapping go?" Hidan asked Sasori who still had his eyes closed and his arms crossed in front of him.

Sasori opened one eye to look at Hidan and closed it again. "About as good as one could go. Deidara went easy on the girl." Hidan looked past Sasori and at Deidara who had snapped his head around and had a small blush creeping up on his face.

"I did not go easy on her, un!" He said angrily. "I just got, un…. Distracted!" He said turning back forward to look at Pain who was just watching the conversation.

At this moment Itachi appeared out of thin air with Sakura falling to the ground with a thump. Itachi then quietly walked over to his seat that was between Kakazu and Tobi. He figured his partner, Kisame, was off doing whatever Pain had said.

He turned around and walked to the seat that had a paper with his name scribbled on it, next to it were what he assumed to be cartoon crows. Itachi inwardly sighed.

Pain cleared his throat, "Now that everyone has arrived, it is time to discuss the plan. In a weeks time, we will be moving to a new hideout. I am aware that I usually do not tell you about our moves until the day we actually do move, but I wanted to warn you ahead of time. I am going to assign each of the kunoichi we have captured to one person in this room. That person will be responsible for transporting her to the new hideout with her being aware of where we are heading to. Usually I would do it in pairs, but seeing how easy it was for everyone to bring them I assumed you could handle them one on one. So Deidara, you carried in Ino so she will be under your care." Deidara shifted slightly. "Hidan, same for you, you will be taking care of the Hyuuga girl. Be careful with her byukugan." Hidan nodded. "Itachi, you will be in charge of Sakura, since you so kindly just dropped her on the ground." Itachi huffed. "And Sasori, since Kisame and Konan are busy with duties for me, you will be in charge of watching Tenten." Sasori did not move from his closed eye, arms crossed composure. "Now, Kakazu, I need you to come with me to discuss some financials, please. Tobi, please busy yourself with some cleaning. Everyone is dismissed."

As soon as the meeting was dismissed, Kakazu rose to his feet and followed Pain out of the meeting room. Hidan was the next one to stand.

"Well, I'm usually not so happy about a fucking babysitting assignment, but for once I'm looking forward to it. Especially since I have this hot bitch to look after." Hidan said walking over to the girls who were on the ground with their eyes close. Hinata looked gorgeous, even when she had fainted. She had been so graceful falling to the ground. Just as he was reaching for her, someone grabbed his wrist to stop him. He looked to see it was Sasori.

"Hidan, for once try and have respect for someone. This is not just some 'bitch'. The girl you are supposed to be looking after was the heir to a very well respected clan. She is almost like royalty. Remember that." He said looking Hidan in the eye. He then released his arm and bent over to pick up Tenten. He then turned to leave the meeting room.

Hidan huffed in his direction. He looked back to where the group of girls were on the floor to see Sakura was already gone. _Guess Itachi just poofed her away and into his room._ Hidan figured. He saw Deidara bent over Ino, looking up and down her arms.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hidan question knowing exactly what he was doing. He was checking to see if she had any serious injuries. He would never admit he was doing that though. Hidan smirked at him, letting Deidara know that he knew exactly what he was doing.

Deidara looked up to Hidan with red creeping up his cheeks, "N-nothing, un." He said quickly, but gently, swooping Ino up into his arms and leaving the room.

Hidan huffed again in the direction of Deidara. And just huffed one more time in the direction of the door. He was annoyed by everyone in general. He then heard moaning, and something started to move. He looked down to the ground to see Hinata starting to stir around.

"Its about time you fucking woke up again." Hidan said squatting down next to her getting to her eye level as she leaned up, "You gonna fucking pass out again?" He asked with a smirk

Hinata's face was red. _I just need to go with it_. She thought to herself. "N-no.." she responded shyly.

"Good." Hidan reached behind himself, pulled out a pocket knife and started leaning toward her. Hinata closed her eyes preparing herself for whatever pain he was about to put her through.

"Fucking relax, will ya?" He said

Hinata opened one eye to see him cutting the tie around her feet. After he done that and put the pocket knife away he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her roughly by the arm to her feet. She stumbled slightly but finally gained her balance. She still had her hands tied behind her back and Hidan was standing behind her pushing her towards the door. He had leaned forward and right by her ear.

"Fucking listen. I know what those damn eyes are capable for. If I see you use them or whatever, I will be fucking ending your life right where we are when you use them. Do I make myself fucking clear?" He whispered in her ear, and she nodded. "Also, just do what I fucking say and I won't hurt you or let anyone else here hurt you. I'm in charge of you. So it's best you fucking listen to me if you want to fucking live."

Hinata only nodded her head. Why was he being so... nice? If she could call it that, he cursed like a sailor. Earlier, he had been ready to take her… her… you know. If someone had not come to the door what would have happened? She blushed slightly at the thought. She has to say, she noticed how muscular and toned Hidan was, it was hard not to noticed. She shouldn't be thinking of the man who kidnapped her like this. She decided to focus on the route to where he was taking her. They had taken many turns, but Hinata was able to keep up with most of them.

Hidan had walked them to a door, and he reached forward past Hinata to push it open. He had been holding onto her wrists behind her and guiding her to this door. Once inside, the door closed he flicked on a switch to turn the lights on. It was a small room, probably a 10x10 room with a coat rack on the wall in front of them. It had two Akatsuki cloaks hanging on it. ON the walls to the left and right of the door they entered through was two more doors. Each of those walls had a box with weapons in them. In the center of the room was a lone table with two chairs. Some playing cards were scattered on the table. Looked like someone had been playing a game recently. Hidan led Hinata toward the door to the left, he pushed it open with his foot.

Once inside that room, and the door closed again, there was no need to turn the lights on because they were already on. Hinata recognized this room as the one she had been in earlier. The bed she had been on had a grey blanket on it and black pillows. The walls were a light grey color with posters all over it with this weird symbol that was a circle with a triangle in it. Along with poster were lots of other things scribbled on the walls with permanent marker. It looked like before when she was there. Only this time there was an air mattress on the floor with a piece of paper that had her name and a purple flower scribbled on it. Was there a kid around this place or something?

"Fucking Tobi and his drawings." Hidan said with a scoff behind Hinata. He walked past her and over to the small table that was beside his bed. There was a glass with a weird liquid. He picked it up and walked over to Hinata.

"Drink this." He said ready to tilt her head back and pour it down her throat.

Hinata backed away, "W-what is it?" She asked scared.

"Didn't I tell you not to ask fucking questions and just fucking do what I say?" Hidan said angrily.

Hinata looked at him. She looked terrified. She was still beautiful, but the terror in her eyes tugged at a soft spot in Hidans heart.

Hidan sighed, "It's a fucking drink Kakazu made for all of us to give you girls when we got to our rooms. It will keep you from using any fucking chakra. Plus theres something in there that will knock you the hell out so you don't stay up all night fucking crying." He told her.

Hinata was still worried but she reluctantly held her head back and allowed Hidan to pour the strange liquid down her throat. It tasted orange flavor, which she hated. It was the worst flavor ever, and showed her hate toward it by scrunching up her face.

Hidan laughed, "Next time I will fucking tell the old bastard to make it a different flavor." He then turned Hinata around and she felt him cut her hands loose.

"A-aren't you w-worried I'll try and h-hurt you?" Hinata asked backing away from him.

"By the way you're backing the fuck away from me, I'm not too worried. When I had you pinned," He motioned to his bed where he had her pinned earlier, "I took away any weapons you had on you. Also, you can't use your fucking chakra." He said with a small smirk

She felt down her pants, feeling around for her senbon needles, kunai, and shuriken. They were all gone. Nervously, Hinata squatted to the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them to her chest.

Hidan shrugged his shoulders and walked to another door on the other side of the room and she could hear water running. She just sat in the same spot. What seemed like hours later, he returned to the room. He sat on the edge of his bed and just stared at her. She stared at the ground, but she could still feel his eyes on her. She slowly started to slip into sleep. When she started to topple over, the last thing she remembered was strong arms catching her from hitting the ground and someone saying, "fucking hell."

* * *

Deidara had been worried. That was all. He was just checking her arms and stuff to see if she was still alive. That's all. Hidan was just seeing things and he just loves to stir up trouble.

He carried her to his room that was adjoined to Sasori's much like Hidan and Kakazu's they had a room that held their cloaks and had some weapons for each of them. In the middle of their room was a work bench thing that had all of Sasori's belongings on it to work on his puppets.

Deidara turned to the left and walked towards his room. There were all kinds of clay sculptures laid around his room. Originally they had been laid around the middle of his floor, but they had been moved to the outer edge and organized neatly. In the middle of the room was an air mattress. On the table beside Deidara's desk was a glass with a liquid he assumed was the stuff Kakazu had mentioned to give the girls. Deidara laid Ino on the air mattress gently and walked over to the glass and picked it up. He walked over to Ino, who was still annoyingly passed out, and poured the liquid down her throat. He could hear her swallowing it. Deidara looked at ino for a moment, admiring her beauty. He grabbed a blanket off his bed that was pushed against the wall and covered her with it.

He shrugged his shoulders and went on to bed.

* * *

Sasori did not want anything to do with these girls. He only wanted to be done with this stupid mission that Pain had decided for them to do. And now he was left with one of the girls to watch? What a nuisance. Why couldn't he at least had gotten the one who was royalty, the Hyuuga? He knew he could have taken better care of her than that idiot Hidan. He can only imagine how that blood loving bastard was treating the princess.

Sasori walked in the door that lead to the front room, where he kept all his puppet belongings. He turned to the right and walked toward his room with Tenten in his arms. She started to stir a little bit, but before she could do anything Sasori already put a needle in her knocking her back out. He laid her on the air mattress that was in the middle of his room. Sasori was slightly annoyed that they had to move the other table in his room to the wall just so he could babysit some dumb girl.

He walked over to his night stand that had a glass of liquid on it. He grabbed it and walked back over to where Tenten was and poured the liquid down her throat. He returned back to where his bed was and looked at the girl for a moment. She wasn't ugly. The pictures he had been shown of her, her hair was in a two big buns and she wore neutral colored shirt and pants. Now, her long hair was down out of her buns and fell around her face and down her back. It was messy, probably from the attack and being handled roughly. She was wearing a nice pink kimono that had red flowers on it. It was a short one, and the way she was laying down exposed a little more leg than it was supposed to, and it was actually hot. He never thought anyone was attractive. Sasori stared at her toned, tanned legs. He shook his trying to stop looking at them, grabbed a blanket and threw it over her. Sasori then laid in his own bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

This was the girl his little brother had told him about all those years ago. The one with the pink hair, loud mouth, and big forehead. Back before Itachi had turned against his own clan under the Hokage's orders.

FLASHBACK

 _Sasuke was running toward Itachi, with arms open. The kid had to of been waiting on him to return from his mission for hours now. He could see the smile on the small kids face, even though he was a couple yards away._

 _"Itachi!" Sasuke screamed as he jumped up tackling his older brother._

 _"Hey there, Sasuke." Itachi said softly. He hugged the child and put him back on the ground._

 _"So, that girl Sakura was the only other person in class who got todays quiz a hundred percent correct! But don't worry, she is not as strong as I am!"_

 _"Oh really?" Itachi said looking down at sauske taking his hand walking back to the Uchiha home._

 _"Yeah! We sparred today, but her big forehead slowed her down!" Sasuke said giggling_

 _"Now Sasuke, that's not very nice to say."_

 _"Well, its true! She is always with that Ino girl and they are always looking at me and giggling!" He said pouting_

 _Itachi shook his head with a smirk on his face. If only his younger brother knew. "You really talk about this Sakura girl a lot, Sasuke." He said with a smirk on his face._

 _Sasuke turned slightly red, "Yeah… well, its only because she is just as smart as I am!"_

 _"Is she pretty?"_

 _Sauske turned even more red. "Well, shes not like butt-ugly or anything…" He said shyly._

 _Itachi laughed a little at his younger brother's crush on the girl he talked about constantly._

 _"Well you should try talking to her some more."_

 _"NO! I don't want her to think I like her or anything."_

 _Got to love how a kids mind works. If only life could be as easy as it is for his younger brother._

END FLASHBACK

He smirked slightly at the thought of his younger brother talking about girls. He had been watching him from afar the last few years, trying to see if his hatred for his brother was fueling him or not. He knew his younger brother could be powerful.

"Wh-what are you smirking at?"

He was behind her in a flash with a kunai pushed against her throat.

"Don't. Move." He warned her.

They were already in his room, he had just transported them there without having to carry her down the hall. Not that she was heavy or anything, because she was rather light, he just wanted to return to his quarters to get ready for the next day.

"Please, Itachi. I won't attack. I am far too weak to try." Sakura pleaded.

He could tell she was weak, her chakra had not replenished at all. He waited for a moment and removed the kunai from her neck. She had been sitting up on the blow up mattress that was on the ground. She breathed out, obviously had been holding her breath from Itachi having the kunai against her throat.

"I-Itachi…?" She said nervously.

He looked at her as he was preparing the liquid that Kakazu had left for him.

"What do you want with me?"

"You and your comrades are here for a very important reason. I cannot tell you why right now, but you will find out soon enough." He was usually one to be as honest as he could.

"M-my comrades?" She questioned. She had no idea others were here.

"Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanka, and Tenten. They have also been captured by the akatasuki." He said bluntly.

Sakura couldn't believe this. She had easily been captured without putting so much as a scratch on Itachi during their fight. Not only this, but some of her close friends have been captured as well. This was becoming too much for her. She was filled with rage but she couldn't show it because her chakra hadn't replenished yet. So all she could do was allow a few tears to fall from her eyes. She could see Itachi from the corner of her eye moving toward his night stand. He grabbed a glass and was walking back towards her.

"Y-you know we w-will escape." She stuttered out.

Itachi ignored her statement and walked toward her with the drink and was ready to pour it down her throat. Sakura hesitated, she wasn't going to let him pour some strange liquid down her throat.

"It won't hurt you. I promise." He said.

Sakura could see the resemblance between Itachi and Sasuke. Especially when itachi looked at her like he was. He looked so gentle, kind of like Sasuke when they used to spar when they were younger. They were both so handsome. Her face was slightly pink as she leaned her head back and allowed Itachi to pour the liquid down her throat.

"It will keep you from being able to use your chakra. It will also make you fall asleep soon. I'm going to untie your restraints, if you attack me I will kill you on the spot." Itachi said cutting away the restraints on her hands and feet.

Sakura rubbed her wrists and leaned forward.

"Itachi, I have a question." Itachi was carrying away doing something on the other side of the room, so Sakura continued. "Why did you kill your family?" Itachi stopped what he was doing.

"You should lay down."

Sakura decided not to push any further. Maybe one day he will tell her before he kills her. So she laid down and as soon as her head hit the bed, she was asleep. The medicine worked quickly.

Itachi stared at her for a moment. Not really knowing what to think. Instead of returning to his own bed, he picked Sakura up and put her in it. He more than likely would not be sleeping tonight so why should she have the air mattress when a nice one was already in the room?

This was about to be an interesting week, and mission all together.

 **AN: I am soooo sorry it took so long to update. I have been trying to add this chapter for days now but for some reason my laptop would not allow me to upload it on FanFic. Its been a real pain in the butt. So so so sorry. I hope you guys don't hate me. So, the next chapter i plan on possibly time skipping to when they have to move to the new hideout and stuff. Not really sure yet.**

 **Please leave a review, i really appreciate them :)**

 **Hidan: No one wants to read your terrible fucking story**

 **Me: Shut up Hidan! *hits him with a frying pan***


	5. Chapter 4: The First Week

**Chapter 4**

A week had gone by, and the girls had not left the rooms they had been assigned to. Whenever the person who was left in charge of the girl had to leave, the girls would be cuffed with chakra blocking handcuffs and sometimes (depending on the person) would be knocked out if the girl had tried to put up a fuss. Or at least that is what they were told to do, not all of them had been following the rules like they were supposed to.

 _She is so fucking loud, un._ Deidara thought leaving his room with the beautiful blonde left in there, cuffed and knocked out. _And to think I thought she was beautiful, un._

He started walking toward the kitchen, he was hungry for some breakfast, which was unusual because he never wanted breakfast. Guess fighting with the Yamanaka girl caused him to work up an appetite. He had asked the girl to calm down and shut up multiple times throughout the week, but she refused to. Then when she refused, Deidara would get frustrated and yell at her. That never made the situation any better. And when he yelled, she yelled back. So most of the week she had been at the hideout, she had been knocked out.

When he got to the kitchen, most of the food had been cleaned out. Looked like they had left just enough food if everyone wanted something to eat, and enough to feed the girls they had kidnapped. _Hm, shes not getting any food today, that bitch, un._ He thought to himself with a smirk on his face. When he grabbed the apple off the counter, and was about to leave the kitchen, he ran into Sasori.

"You do realize, yelling at her all the time will not make the situation any better." He said stopping in front of him in the kitchen.

"And what the hell, un, do you know about women you puppet?!" Deidara said obviously furious at the statement Sasori had made.

"I know that they are women and like most, they are delicate. Even if they are shinobi from the leaf village, they are women."

"Hm. Try and talk to the bitch I have then, un."

"Deidara, yours is just a little more.. vocal than the other ones. Just try and be a gentleman to her."

"We're the akatsuki, not gentlemen, un."

"True, but you were able to be one when we first captured her."

Deidara paused for a moment to think. _Even though she yells a lot, shes still gorgeous._ Deidara was still deep in thought when sasori walked past him into the kitchen to grab some granola bars.

"Try asking her about something or find something she enjoys. That's what I done to convince Tenten to trust me. She is now allowed to roam freely through my room and we train everyday now. Of course her chakra is cut off still, so she can't escape or attack anything, but at least she isn't knocked out most of the time." Sasori said walking past Deidara out of the kitchen.

"How do you know that the Yamanaka girl is knocked out, un?!"

"You both are loud-mouthed idiots." He said disappearing into the dark hallway.

 _Guess I better try and talk to the girl._ Deidara thought to himelf. She was knocked out now though, and will be probably until we relocate to the next hideout.

* * *

Sasori hadn't been 100% honest with Deidara. It took a lot more to gain the girls trust than just talking to her. He had actually grown to find the girl to be an intelligent colleague. Her knowledge on the use of weapons was amazing.

Earlier in the week, the next day after being kidnapped, she nagged all day. Asking about what she was wanted for, why she was here, what will happen to her, etc. And when Sasori had let it slip that her friends had been kidnapped, she went crazy. He was able to immobilize her, by hitting her with a needle with some poison on it. The poison obviously didn't kill her, but it didn't feel great. She had fallen down, completely paralyzed. Basically, forced to sit and watch Sasori work on his puppets. It was like this for two days. She would gain her movement back and start doing the same thing every 4 hours or so, until she went to sleep at night.

On the third day, she began to move, and as Sasori readied himself to hit her with another needle, she put her hands up in defeat.

"Look, I realize now I am not going to get anywhere by yelling all the time. I'll stop. I promise." She said with her hands still in the air. "I noticed, however, that you're struggling with one of your puppets."

It was true. While he had been stuck in the room with Tenten he had thought of an idea that was based off her way of combat, which focuses around weapons. He had made a large puppet, that could throw shuriken, but he could never control how far and how hard he threw them. It really began to frustrate Sasori.

"The puppet you made huge. For some reason, you're making it throw shuriken? Since you're able to control the puppets movement, can't you give it a weapon that's bigger but still has range?"

Sasori hadn't thought of that. He mainly wanted it to be able to attack from far away.

"What do you suggest?" He asked her curiously.

"Well, what are your options of weapons here?" Tenten asked curiously

"If this is an attempt to escape, you can forget it."

"I have no chakra, so I can't attack you or escape. I'm simply curious."

"Come with me."

Sasori stood up and she followed after him. They began walking down the hallway, and after many turns and walking for what seemed like 15 minutes, they approached a vault door.

"Turn around."

Tenten obliged, and turned around. She heard clicking and and turning and heard the door open.

"Come."

She followed him into the room, and it was as large as a training room. Walls were lined with weapons from all across the country. Tenten was in heaven. She immediately started thinking of a million different ways she could use these weapons for her own combat.

Weapons she had never seen before, she started coming up with ways she could use them in combat. She was so deep in thought walking around in the room with a smile on her face and touch every weapon in the room. She would pick them up, strike with one, and put it back to go to the next weapon. She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy.

Except when she was with Neji, that one night of the mission a year ago. Her aura completely changed and she was no longer as happy as she was when she first got to the weapon room. She didn't pick up anymore of the weapons, she simply ran her hand over them and walked to the next one.

Sasori had been watching her from behind. It was probably a bad idea to let the enemy run about their sacred weapon room playing with them like they're toys. But he could not help but feel... happy… seeing her so happy. She looked stunning from behind too. He could see her toned legs and toned… other parts. Along with her hair still being down from her buns falling down her back. She looked beautiful. He was enjoying watching her, when her composure faltered slightly when she touched another weapon and dropped her hand and looked down. He thought he saw a few wet spots show up on the ground, like she was crying. She then lifted her head back up and just started running her hand across the weapons, one by one. Sasori couldn't handle watching her like this anymore. Sasori decided to clear his throat.

Tenten heard it and immediately turned around with a blush. "Sorry! I just love looking at weapons. I've never seen so many." She put on a fake smile. Sasori could tell. He wouldn't question it, however.

"So what do you suggest?" Sasori asked walking to stand by her looking at the walls of weapons.

"Honestly, I have a few different ideas. Your puppet is so large, that when it throws the simple, small shuriken, its usualy too hard and uncontrollable. I simply going to assume you want it to not have to hold back, like be extremely powerful. So what if you used a larger one? Like this windmill shuriken?" She picked up one of the largest ones in the room like it was a feather. _She's strong._ Sasori thought to himself.

"Wouldn't the same thing happen as the other one? I was expecting you to find a different kind of weapon. Not the same one, just bigger." That sounded more rude than he expected.

"Just trust me on this, and try it out!"

Sasori didn't want to have the girl think he trusted her. So he smirked and said, "Fine then, spar with my puppet."

Tenten was caught off guard, she wasn't prepared to have to do this. "Fine." She finally said, with also a smirk on her face.

The next day, Tenten was woken up by Sasori throwing clothes on her.

"What are these for?" She asked.

"Today, you will spar with my puppet. I doubt you'll be able to fight while wearing… that." Sasori nodded towards her clothes and turned his head with a small blush.

Tenten looked down to notice, her full leg was out from her kimono. She smiled and shrugged it off. "Well it will be nice to finally be in some comfortable clothes."

"Hurry and get dressed."

Tenten shook her head and walked to the bathroom. She walked out and looked like a completely different person. She was now wearing fishnet tights along with a pair of shorts and a cropped tanktop. She had wrapped her upper thigh and put a shuriken pouch on it. Her hair was now up in her signature buns. _I guess I was right to steal some of Konan's hair tie things._

"How am I supposed to fight without my weapon scrolls?"

"Help yourself to any of the weapons and scrolls in the weapon room. That's where we are headed now." And Sasori turned to walk out of the room, with Tenten following after.

As they were walking, Sasori began to speak. "Now, I have not cut off your chakra supply. However, I would suggest not trying to escape. I will be having Hidan and Deidara watching us spar, along with those they captured whose chakra is still cut off. If you try to escape or attack us, you will be killed along with your friends in the room."

 _He gets straight to the point_. Tenten thought to herself. "Understood." She said. "But," Sasori raised an eyebrow to what she had to say. "what if I beat you?"

Sasori chuckled. "That will not happen. But if it does," He turned to face her, "we will discuss what type of 'reward' you might receive."

Tenten shook her head showing she understood. _He is a cocky bastard._

After getting what she needed from the weapon room, they walked to a room she assumed to be the training room. It was huge, and there were all kinds of training machines and gadgets around the room. And right in the middle, was a sparing ground. Sitting on some benches near it were, in order, Deidara, Ino, Hinata, and Hidan. Deidara was sitting just as far as he could be away from Ino. Ino was sobbing, with her arms around Hinata's neck and her face buried in her hair. Hinata had a slight blush across her face and was patting Ino on the back. Hidan was staring at Hinata with a smirk on his face. He looked like he could eat her for dinner or something. Tenten took off running towards the girls, as she neared, the two men who were with them stood up ready to protect them.

"Let her see them." Sasori said

"Sasori, un, why be so nice to them?" Deidara questioned.

But reguardless, the two moved out of the way and Tenten tackled into the two girls. They held each other for what seemed like hours, with Ino sobbing the whole time.

"Its time, Tenten. Let us spar." Sasori said behind her

Tenten leaned away from the girls to get a good look at them. Ino was bruised all over. She had put up a fight, and she could hear the fights between her and Deidara. They usually stopped fighting with her just being knocked out. Hinata on the other hand… looked to be fine. Not one scratch on her. She had bathed recently, probably that morning, Tenten could smell the shampoo on her. She thought if anyone was going to be in trouble when it comes to the men they were assigned to, it would have been Hinata because Hidan is very… well you know.

Tenten nodded at her friends and turned to walk to the sparring grounds. She walked to the opposite side of the sparring area from Sasori and his puppet. She took her stance and waited. They just looked at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Fucking start killing each other already!" Hidan yelled from the sidelines.

As soon as he had said it, he saw Tenten take off towards the puppet that was 2 meters in front of Sasori. _I thought she was a distance fighter, that's why she wanted the scrolls._ Sasori said to himself.

Tenten attacked the puppet from the right side, by trying to kick it in the side of the head. The puppet easily dodged it and grabbed Tenten by her other leg. It went to throw her across the room and suddenly it turned into a log. _Substitution jutsu._

As soon as she had poofed away, the puppet had 4 different katanas coming at him from all directions. Sasori had been too caught up in the fact that Tenten was attacking head on rather than staying at a distance to realize she had unrolled 4 of her scrolls around him and his puppet to attack him. _She's smart._ _But she is not fast enough._

Sasori easily dodged the Katana coming from his back and had his puppet use his windmill shuriken to knock the other 3 away. It returned back to him like a boomerang. _Hm. She was right about the windmill shuriken._

Without being able to get another thought in, There were already 20 more shuriken coming at Sasori and his puppet. He moved his chakra strings slightly for the puppet to create a dome around himself and his puppet.

"You think you will be able to land a scratch on me by moving that slow? Your speed needs to improve." Sasori said from inside the dome. Tenten threw more shuriken at the dome but it could not break through. Suddenly it opened, slowly. Tenten prepared by throwing kunai at it to catch him off guard, but all it hit was the ground past it. They were gone.

Suddenly, she heard a whizzing noise coming from behind her and she jumped barely missing the windmill shuriken that was coming toward her. Suddenly, it curved back and was headed right back at her, but she was still in the air and could not dodge. She pulled out to kunai and prepared to take the shuriken head on. When it got close, it changed into a rock and barely hit her, when she felt arms come up behind her. One around her neck and the other one wrapped around her body, holding her arms to her body. They were wooden arms; it was the puppet. Again, the shuriken was headed towards her and she could not dodge it or counter it. She closed her eyes. She heard a sound like it hit wood, and opened to see the windmill shuriken had landed, only it hadn't hit her. There were blades on both sides of her trapping her to the puppet that had ahold of her. (If you're confused by that, a windmill shuriken is like a huge ass shuriken. :)

"You're too slow. You think about your next move for too long. We are done here." Sasori said turning to leave.

"You seriously needed us here to watch you fucking fight for like 5 minutes? I had other shit to do Sasori. Don't do that again." Hidan yelled.

"I apologize for inconveniencing you. But my expectations were a lot higher than what has been shown here. Tenten, come."

As they were walking, Tenten looked down at the grond the whole time. Clearly upset by what happened. They got to the room and she went straight to the bathroom. Sasori sat on his bed and waited for her to walk back out after 30 minutes. Her eyes were puffy. And there were wet streaks down her face.

"How do you expect me to be in top shape after being trapped up in this room unable to move for days?! SO YEAH I WAS STIFF BUT I CAN ACTUALLY FIGHT A LOT BETTER THAN THAT! IF YOU HAD LET ME FIGHT A LITTLE LONGER YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN THAT!" Tenten yelled the last bit at Sasori.

"You were much too slow. Every day, we will be training for 3 hours to work on your speed. Just your speed. Once I think you have mastered that, we will move on to something else."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I NEED YOUR HELP OR WANT TO TRAIN WITH YOU?"

"Either that or you will be stuck in this room for the rest of the time you're with us."

Tenten was quiet for a moment. "Fine. But don't embarrass me like that again."

"Understood. Now wash up."

Tenten did just that. And since that day a few days ago they have been training 3 hours a day just like Sasori said all the way up until they decided to move hideouts. On that day, Tenten woke up to a Sasori holding a cup out to her. It was the liquid she drank the first time she had come to the hideout.

* * *

Sakura had enough of this. The entire week, she had been left in Itachi's room. Every night she fell asleep on the air mattress but woke up in his bed. She had not seen him once since the first day he had brought her to the room. Somehow, every time she went to the bathroom, she would come out and there would be food waiting on her. She knew it was laced with some type of drug, however. Because every time she ate it, she never felt her chakra replenish. Probably a good idea, because if she had her chakra she would probably be knocking holes through every wall she seen.

She had busied herself by finding random things to do around his room. After the first day of trying to unlock the door, with no luck, she decided it was best to not keep trying if she wanted to earn his trust. She knew she was probably being watched, where ever he was.

Some days she drew on the paper she found lying around. Some days she cleaned his room and his bathroom. Some days she would just sit and sing, horribly of course. Today, however, she was waiting until he came in the room. Even if he came in during the middle of the night.

7:00 pm.

She waited

11:00 pm.

She waited.

2:00 am.

She was still waiting.

4:47 am.

She woke up to being laid in his bed by strong arms. She reached out and grabbed the arms holding her.

"It would be wise to let go off my arm, Sakura." She heard Itachi say.

"Just answer a few questions. Please."

Itachi waited for a moment, laid Sakura down and looked at her, he was now waiting.

"W-why do you put me in your bed at night when I f-fall asleep on the air mattress?" She asked

"Why sleep on that when there is a perfectly fine bed, much more comfortable, right here."

Sakura shook her head showing she understood. However, she didn't think he was being a hundred percent honest. "Stay. Talk to me."

Itachi stood in front of her looking down at her, waiting for her to talk.

She wanted to ask him the most obvious question there was, why he had killed his clan. She knew if she did he would leave immediately. She racked her brain for a simple question. "Whats your favorite thing to do?" She asked.

"Train." He answered quickly.

Sakura shook her head, showing she understood once again. Now there was an awkward silence. So she just stared at him. He was breathtakingly handsome. He looked like Sasuke, but he was a much more mature version. One that was more grown up and mysterious. Sasuke was mysterious, but not as much as Itachi. He wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak today. Instead, he was just wearing black training pants and sandals along with just a fishnet top on. Sakura could see his muscles so easily right now, it was hard not to stare.

"What about you?" She heard him ask.

"…Huh?" Sakura was in a daze.

"What is your favorite thing to do?" He asked in his husky tone, but it kind of sounded like he was genuinely curious.

"U-um… I like t-taking care of patients. I'm the top Medical Ninja in the leaf." She said the last part confidently.

"I see. Could you look at my arm then?" He asked stepping forward.

Sakura was taken back but his sudden question. When he stepped forward with his arm out, it startled her. She look up to his face and reached forward to look at his arm. Her first thought was that he was vulnerable, and she could break his arm off with her strength to escape. She then realized she did not have any chakra to do so. She then thought it over, if she had her chakra he probably still wouldn't try and escape. This place is full of villains who would kill her without a second thought. She wondered if Itachi would do that.

She looked at his arm, and after looking at the bruised limb, she came to a simple conclusion. "I think its fractured. I can't tell without using my chakra to really see. Also, if I had my chakra I could help it heal faster and you would be fine about a day or two."

He dropped his arm back down to his side and turned around to face the door. "Tomorrow morning we will be leaving to go to the new hideout. If you go to sleep in the next hour your chakra should replenish by then. I will come get you in the morning, along with Kisame, in case you decide to escape. If you do, we will kill you." He said walking out the door.

Sakura was speechless. Did he really trust her enough to heal his injury? She was kind of excited going to bed and waking up to see him again. She of course would never admit this to anyone, not even herself. She laid her head down on Itachi's pillow and quickly fell asleep.

Sakura was woke up the next day to someone barging in the door. Two someone's to be exact. Like Itachi said, he had brought Kisame along. She could understand why; she can be pretty intimidating. J

Itachi walked to Sakura who had stood up and moved to the side so he could sit on the side of the bed. He did so, and Sakura lifted up his arm and started working away on it. After about 30 minutes of working away on it, she wiped her forehead and smiled down at him.

"You should be good in about a day or two! Just take it easy on that arm!" She said with a smile. Sakura could remember talking to all her normal patients in the leaf village, constantly trying to brighten the mood around them. She missed working in the hospital. She missed helping the people of the leaf and being relied on heavily by the Hokage. She loved learning new things about the body and learning how to make different antidotes for new sicknesses and poisons. The aura around Sakura was completely different now that she had been thinking about the leaf and thinking about she might never get to see anyone from there again. She has her fellow kunoichi, but she will miss Naruto, Kakashi, the nurses at the hospital… everyone. Her eyes started to tear up.

Itachi had noticed that she had been in deep thought for a few minutes. He stood up in front of her and reached an arm past her. Kisame handed a glass to Itachi and he held it out to her.

"We are moving hideouts today. I need you to rink this, Sakura." He said calmly but with his rough voice again.

Sakura knew what it was. She knew better than to put up a fight. She shook her head and took the glass in his head and drank it all. She handed it back to him, walked past him and sat down on the bed. Waiting.

Kisame stepped out of the room for moment, he wouldn't go far he just felt awkward being in the room with them right now.

Itachi stayed in the room and looked at Sakura. "What were you thinking about?" He asked her

It caught Sakura off guard that he would ask, like he kind of cared. As she was thinking what to say, Kisame walked back in with an apple and a granola bar and handed to Sakura and walked back out.

"I w-was think about how I used to work in the hospital. I r-really enjoyed working with patients. I r-really wish I could feel what it was like to help patients again. Do you think, if you hadn't went rouge… maybe I would have had to ave your life?"

Itachi chuckled a little. "Possibly, Sakura. I know you are the best medic-nin in the leaf." _If only she knew why I had to go rouge. If I hadn't killed my clan…_

He was brought out of his thoughts by Sakura speaking up again. "You knew that already?"

He thought for a moment. He activated his Sharigan and captured Sakura. He knew she could probably break free from it, after all she was very advanced and intelligent.

Sakura jumped ready to attack back, but she could feel that her chakra was beginning to slip because of the concoction she had drank.

"Calm down, I simply want to show you something." Itachi said calmly with his rough voice.

Sakura waited. She knew it was strange to trust the rouge Uchiha, but she felt as though she really could. After a moment of hazey-ness, the image in front of her cleared. She saw herself in the hospital, working on a patient. She knew who this patient was. It had been a ninja that was sent on a mission to track down some of the Akatsuki, Hidan and Kakuzu. He had been badly injured, but not killed. She was working on him along with the Hokage, Tsunade and 3 other medical ninja. They were trying to save his life. He had stopped breathing.

"We're losing him!" Tsunade yelled.

"Hold on we can do this!" She yelled back. Sakura had rubbed her hands together and put them against the ninja's chest to stimulate a shock to start his heart again. No luck. She done it again, no luck. She done it a third time, and he coughed up blood and started rapidly breathing.

"Continue working on his ligaments!" Tsunade instructed the other medicnin. "Sakura! Well done, but we are not done yet." She said to her with an approving smile on her face.

Sakura, the present one, had tears running down her face now. How did he know of this incident? She looked to the branch on the other side of the tree to see the past itachi watching everything in front of him unfold.

"Y-you can take me to the past?" Sakura asked the Itachi next to her on the branch in the tree.

"Not technically. I can make any world for you to see. I just decided to recreate this scene for you. This I how I know youre one of the best medic ninja around, Sakura." He said to her.

"Why were you watching me?"

"I knew Pein was planning on trying to capture you girls, so I wanted to study you and see what it would be like to have to fight you. It's amazing you got to train under one of the three sannin. You're an incredible Shinobi, Sakura."

Sakura was speechless. He had brought her back so she could remember what it was like to save someone's life. He was trying to make her feel better. However, the scene was starting to blur out. And as quickly as they had arrived, they were back in Itachi's room looking at each other.

"T-thank you." She stuttered out, tears still running down her face. Everything in front of her started to go dark. She started to fall over and just before her head landed on Itachi standing in front of her she heard him say, "You're welcome, Sakura." And then the world went black.

* * *

Through the week, Hidan had tried talking to Hinata more. But after the first night, waking up lying the same bed as Hidan, she would usually just stutter too much to talk. She can't believe she slept in his bed with him the first night she was here. She was not even aware of what had happened while she was asleep, she didn't feel sore.. down there… but she was still worried. She couldn't look at him without her face turning as red as a tomato. However, there was a few times where Hinata seemed like she wasn't completely miserable or scared of him.

Shockingly enough, Hinata had to admit that he had been very kind to her the whole time. Asking if she needed anything and if she wanted something to eat- and bringing her some food when she declined in a politely manner.

The day of the spar between Tenten and Sasori's puppet was supposed to be exciting, but it wasn't. Ino had sat and hugged her the whole time while crying until time for the spar. After Sasori said they were done, Hidan was annoyed that they had wasted their time to go watch them fight for 5 minutes. But after Deidara took Ino back to his room, Hidan decided him and Hinata would stay.

"So, whats your style of fighting like? Do you have some hidden move that would fucking murder someone or anything?" Hidan asked Hinata as they were walking around looking at the equipment.

"N-no. You saw m-me fighting. I-I'm not very s-strong." She stuttered out.

"Well I can't say I saw you fighting, I was busy fucking up your friend." Hidan said. He saw Hinata out of the corner of his eye flinch, like he had stabbed her.

"Anyway, how about we fucking spar?" He asked

"I-I'm not so sure if that is a g-good idea. I d-don't want what was d-done to Kiba, to h-happen to me…" She said with her face down.

"I won't use my fucking Scythe on your pretty self. I also need you not hurt or some shit. I don't want to babysit you while you're hurt. Also, I know you fight close combat. It is like the Hyuuga Style or some shit. I'll fight you with just my hands. I just want to see what it like to fight a fucking Hyuuga." He said with a smirk.

"W-well… I don't know…"

"I know you have your fucking chakra back. I haven't given you anything in days that would cut it off." He said with his back to her looking at a machine in the training room.

 _I knew he hadn't given me anything, but I thought it was because he forgot. Why would he just let me walk around with fully replenished chakra? Probably because he knows I couldn't beat him._ "F-fine… " She said.

Hidan turned and looked at Hinata with a smile that looked as though her could eat her as a meal. They walked to opposite sides of the fighting area. Hinata took the usual Hyuuga Style stance while Hidan just stood there with his arms crossed. They waited for a few moments.

"You come at me first, doll." He said with an amused smile. "I'll take it easy on you, I pro-" Hidan was cut off by Hinata swinging her hand towards his shoulder.

"What a weird place to aim for… you're fast. Way faster than Sasori's bitch." He said dodging all her strikes.

Hinata was focusing on trying to land a hit on Hidan, she moved just as fast as her little frame would allow her. She kept striking in a very patterned way and Hidan noticed it, making it easier to dodge all her attacks.

"I can predict every fucking move you make, sweetheart. Change it up a little." He said still dodging all her attacks.

"Twin Lion Fists!" Coming from behind Hidan, was another Hinata, luckily he barely dodged it. He let the first Hinata slip his mind for barely a second, which was all Hinata needed. She landed a strike on a Tenketsu point in Hidan's shoulder and his chest, cutting off his chakra to those areas. Hidan jumped back to evaluate what was done to him.

"So that's what it's like to get hit by a fucking Hyuuga. Cool." He said with a smile. Hinata was no longer in her stance and was slowly walking toward him, eyeing where she hit him.

"C-can i…?" She whispered to him while pointing at his shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to ask to feel these fucking muscles." Hidan said with a laugh.

Hinata performed a jutsu and hit the spots she originally hit and released the holds on Hidan's chakra.

"Why would you do that? Why didn't you try to fucking escape?"

"L-landing two hits on y-you would n-not slow you d-down. I would have d-died trying to e-escape."

"Hm. You're fucking smart. Yeah you're right, that would not have slowed me down. If you tried to escape, I wouldn't let them kill you. I would just have to fucking punish you." He said eyeing Hinata.

Hinata's face turned red at the remark and the way he was eyeing her. She looked at him with a plea in her eyes, _can I just go lay down?_

Hidan understood what she was asking. He turned and started to walk away. A small blush across his face where Hinata could not see. _The way she was looking at me… I want her to look at me like that for other reasons_. He thought to himself. _She has a lot she needs to work on to be able to defeat me. Maybe I should train her._

"H-hidan…" He heard a beautiful whisper. He turned to face her. "C-can you b-bring me back so I c-can t-train?" She asked him, like she was reading her mind.

"Maybe once we are at the new fucking hideout. You'll have everything you need to train." He said still walking ahead of her.

They got back to the room and hidan went and fell onto his bed. Hinata made it to where she never fell asleep while he was awake. She wanted to sleep in the air mattress on the floor. So she usually busied herself with cleaning. The day before she had asked to go find some cleaning supplies. Hidan gave her directions to the cleaning stuff and the kitchen, he wanted her to bring him back something to eat. It was odd that he allowed her to roam freely. Like she said today though, she knew she couldn't escape. So for now she went along with what was going on. She only run into Itachi in the kitchen the day before and he acted like he never noticed her.

While Hinata was lost in thought, while cleaning the floors Hidan spoke up, "hey, would you mind fixing me some fucking food again? What you made me yesterday was fucking awesome."

"I-it was j-just a t-turkey sandwich..." She said shyly as she continued to clean the floor.

"Well, fucking make it again!" He yelled

Hinata flinched. Which didn't go unnoticed by Hidan. He felt bad yelling orders at her. She stood up, and shook her head yes and left the room to head to the kitchen for the second day in a row.

She walked with her head down all the way to the kitchen. She got there and walked to the fridge that was in the kitchen and pulled out turkey, swiss cheese, and bacon.

She cooked the bacon and made the sandwich. She grabbed an apple, for herself to eat and started walking back to Hidan's room. She was aboujt halfway there when she heard someone speak up.

"Hello Hinata Hyuuga." She turned to see Pain "I see Hidan is making use of you. May I ask why you oblige by his orders?"

 _That's not what I was expecting him to ask. Is he not worried I'm walking freely around the hideout with all my chakra?_

"U-um… I j-just don't w-want him u-upset or anything." She stuttered out.

"I see. Well, if he does anything to harm you please don't hesitate to come tell me. We might have kidnapped you and your friends, but I consider you a guest. Well, only you since you have not been loud or put up a fight like the others have."

Hinata was shocked. She shook her head yes because she could not get any words out. Pain shook his head yes and continued to walk the way he was headed. Hinata returned to Hidan's room quickly.

She walked in and shut the door quick and walked fast and placed the sandwich in front of Hidan. She walked quickly to a corner, squatted down and was eating her apple with a far expression in her eyes.

"What the fuck? You look like you seen a ghost." Hidan sat up quickly looking at her in the corner.

"H-how does P-pain know what I h-have been d-doing since I've b-been here?" Hinata stuttered out.

"No shit? You ran into that bastard?" Hidan chuckled. "No wonder you look like someone was fucking murdered in front of you. Look, Pain runs the Akatsuki. He knows every fucking detail that goes on. How he does? I have no fucking clue."

Hinata was shaking. She hated the idea of someone knowing everything that was going on. Hidan quickly ate his food and was now looking at Hinata as she quietly and shakenly ate her apple. _The bitch is scared shitless of him._

"Are you scared?" he asked quietly.

Hinata looked at him and shook her head yes.

Hidan shook his head to the sides. "Not of Pain, of me?" He said standing up and slowly walking towards her. She was slowly leaning back into the corner. Trying to melt into the corner if she could.

She shook her head yes. As soon as she did, Hidans face was in front of hers looking into her eyes. He leaned forward and put his mouth next to her ear, Hinata was sweating now and her face was very red.

"Good. You fucking should be." He whispered into her ear.

And with that, she passed out and fell into strong arms once again.

The next day, Hinata woke up to an empty room and was laying on her air mattress. _He didn't put me in his bed like he had the first time._

The door slammed open and Hidan walked in with blood running down his chest, which was bare because half of his cloak had been ripped. He was in obvious pain.

He fell onto his bed with a thump and closed his eyes. He could hear quick footsteps running to the bathroom and water turning on. He opened his eyes to Hinata returning with a bowl of water and a cloth. She wet the cloth and then started to clean the dry blood off of him.

"Why are you fucking helping me?" He asked.

"I c-can't sit by and w-watch while someone is h-hurt." She answered quietly still cleaning it.

"Well, no use. I fucking heal on my own. Unless something is cut off then Kakazu has to sew me back."

"W-well this w-will help the p-process." She said kind of sternly. Hard to be stern when you stutter so much

"well thanks." Hidan closed his eyes and enjoye the warm water Hinata had gotten. She was trying to clean up all the blood.

"Oh yeah I fucking forgot." Hidan pulled a vile glass out of his pocket. It was purple. "We're moving fucking hideouts today; I need you to drink this. I don't think you'll try and fucking escape, but Pain demanded you all fucking drink it. It's not orange flavored this time."

Hinata was skeptical about drinking the drink, and it showed on her face. She didn't want to take it. So she continued to clean Hidan like she didn't hear him.

"Look, I know it fucking sucks being knocked out and all. But I won't take advantage of you. I'd like to, but I fucking wont okay?" Hidan said looking away from Hinata with a blush. "Besides, the bastard Pain said we have to make sure nothing happens to you bitches." He said with his head still turned to the side.

Here Hinata is thinking this man was a terrifying monster, when really he's just a bad mouthed guy. She didn't appreciate being called a bitch, along with her dear friends, but she knew he didn't mean it in a bad way. It was just how he talked. Why did she feel like she could trust him? He was part of the Akatsuki, she should not feel like she could put her life in the hands of a wanted criminal. However, the sincere way he has been acting told her otherwise.

Hinata shook her head showing she understood and took the glass from Hidan and drank every last drop. Definitely better than the last time she drank the liquid.

"Tasted way fucking better didn't it?" He said with a smirk. "I'm not a fan of oranges either. But all the other bastards are here."

"I-it's just f-fine." Hinata said standing up with the bowl and cloth covered in red. She went to the bathroom and started cleaning them up.

"I really like how fucking clean you keep my room." Hidan said sitting up as Hinata walked back into the room. "How does a princess know how to clean so fucking well?"

"I-I'm not a p-princess." She stuttered out

"Well, that bastard Sasori compared you to one. What's it like being able to do whatever and whoever you want to?" He asked laying back with his arms behind his head.

Hinata looked down with a sad look. "I-it's not like t-that…" She said. "I've never been good enough." She said the last part without a single stutter causeing Hidan to sit up immediately and look at her. She was still looking at the ground tears were silently hitting the ground. They he saw her start to tip.

The last thing Hinata remembered before falling over was strong arms catching her, yet again, before her body hit the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I am sooooooooo sorry to make you wait so long on the next chapter. Ive been working on it the last month. I was just so busy with work and school i completely lost all the time to work. I kind of had a writers block too. Sorry if you can tell. I tried super hard to make it a decent chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you want to see next! To answer a question on the last chapter, yes there will be lemons in this story. Ill warn you before though! Thanks so much guys :) 3**


	6. Authors Note

**Hey everyone!**

 **First, i would like to apologize to my fans about not updating in what seems like a year now. I am in college and a lot of times it becomes difficult to stay on top of a project such as this. However, things are starting to slow down some and i believe that i will be picking it back up.**

 **I would like to remind everyone this is a rated M story, so there will be gore, strong language, character deaths and even some sexual content. My mind is messed up and I try to embrace it.**

 **Also, i want everyone to leave an idea in the reviews of some things they would like to see happen in this story. What are your predictions? I might need to use some ideas in case of writers block. Alcohol can only work for so long when it comes to ideas for my story. . I'm kidding of course, but i would really like to heard everyones input! Thanks Guys!**

 **Hidan:** Well fuck, i thought we finally got rid of you..

 **Me:** Mwahaha nope. I'm back and better than ever baby.


	7. Chapter 5: A Bump in the Road

**Chapter 5**

Sasori and Deidara were ready to get to the new hideout. Deidara used his clay skill to make a giant bird that would fly them there. The girls were tied up and knocked out. Well, Ino Yamanaka was, but Tenten was just knocked out. Sasori had told Deidara that there was no need to tie her up, because she would not attack if she wasn't. What had made them want to make it there already, was Ino starting to stir. Deidara was prepared for yelling and kicking. She didn't, though. She just sat there, looking in the distance with tears running down her face. Tenten had started to stir too, and when she finally woke up she crawled over to Ino and just held her.

"W-why are you doing this to us?" Ino asked with more tears running down her face. Deidara was dumbstruck. He couldn't say anything to the girl. He needed to be mean and tell her to shut the hell up, but he just couldn't bring his heart to do it.

"Ino, it will get better." Was all Tenten had said. And to be honest, it really would. Sasori knew the plans of the ne hideout arrangements and had a god idea about what Pain had wanted to do with the girls.

They were supposed to be knocked out, that way they had no idea on where the new hideout would be. Sasori wasn't too worried about what if they did know where it was. They had no way to contact someone and even if they did the Akatsuki as a team could take care of them.

* * *

Hidan loved carrying the small petite girl. She was light as hell and he had a great view of her chest the way he was holding her bridal style.

"I feel like she will wake up soon, Hidan." Kakazu spoke up after a long silence.

"Well hell, we will just have to knock her back out." Hidan said, looking to want to spar with her so they could get in some training with her.

"I don't think that's necessary as soon as she wakes up. We will be passing through a little village soon, I think we should stop to get a meal and maybe let her look around some." He spoke not even looking at Hidan.

"Damn, Kakazu. Since when did you become a little soft bitch." Hidan said with a smirk on his face.

"Since I figured it would be the nice thing to do because she wouldn't be seeing the outside world for a while once we get to the new hideout. It's the least we could do. Considering we are ahead of schedule anyway."

Hidan was quiet for a minute. He thought about it for a moment. He was right and it annoyed the hell out of Hidan. Before he could give it anymore thought, Hinata started to stir about in his arms, making soft little noises that turned Hidan on so much. She opened her eyes, and once it registered that Hidan was carrying her, her face to tomato red.

"Hey gorgeous, 'bout time you woke the fuck up." Hidan said with a mischievous smile looking down at her.

Hinata yelped and rolled out of his arms and almost hit the ground, when Hidan caught her around the stomach, her face an inch from the ground and her feet and knees on the ground.

"Shit, why would you do that!" He said helping her to her feet.

Hinata turned to face him bowing not daring to look him in the eye, "I-I'm sorry you h-had to ca-carry me H-Hidan" she said embarrassed because she knew she wasn't light.

"Don't fucking say sorry for anything. You weight about as much as a fucking feather so it didn't bother me. I especially liked my fucking view." Hidan said with another mischievous smile. "Listen we are almost to a village and we were going to grab a fucking bite to eat because Kakazu's fat ass is hungry."

"O-okay. What would you l-like me to d-do while y-you eat?"

"Lady Hinata, you will be joining us for the meal. Afterwards, I know there is a few nice shops around so Hidan suggested you be allowed to look around for more clothes to have at the new hideout." Kakazu said walking towards the two.

"I didn't fuc-" Hidan was shut up by Kakazu kneeing him in the thigh. He instantly shut up.

Kakazu thought it was humorous that Hidan had more than a little crush on the small girl. It was obvious, the girl definitely thought he was just a pervert, but Hidan actually cares about her. It was weird considering how short of time they have been around the girl. So he decided to give Hidan the credit for the small stop.

"W-well, think you!" Hinata said excitedly bowing her head at the two.

Kakazu and hidan nodded in unison, Hidan with a small blush on his face. The three of them walked in silence for about 30 minutes until they reached the village. The men had taken off their akatsuki robes and each just had on sweat pants and a tshirt. The three looked like a normal group of people walking into the village.

Hinata loved being able to see all the people walking around her. She excitedly began walking back and forth looking in the windows along the small dirt road. She was ecstatic. She loved the business of towns and being around people, even though she was shy. Hidan smiled a little watching her act really excited about seeing the shops and people. When she turned and smiled at the two with a closed eye smile, both the men blushed. Kakazu's just wasn't as noticeable, but he had to admit she was pretty damn adorable. He would never admit that to Hidan though. He respected the girl and him both. Hidan's blush was very noticeable and Kakazu elbowed him in the side to knock him out of his stupid looking trance.

The two approached her small figure while she was looking in the window at a small diner that had servers running around like wild.

Kakazu cleared his throat catching the other twos attention, "We will eat here. Don't order a ton of food, Hidan. Lady Hinata, you can order whatever you would like."

"What the fuck Kakazu?!" Hidan said walking behind him into the restaurant. Hinata smiled at the humerous way they communicated.

The trio sat down at a table toward the back of the restaurant. Hidan and Kakazu sat on either side of Hinata, it was a way of keeping an eye on her while protecting her. They looked at the menu and they all had decided before the server approached their table.

It was a taller skinny girl with long blonde hair and had very noticeable… assets. She was trying really hard to get Hidan's attention while trying to take their order.

"Hey guys! Welcome to our diner! You guys look like you've had an exhausting day, especially you, sweetheart." Nudging Hidan and winking at him when he looked at her from the menu.

Hidan huffed and said "I want some water and I'll take just a bowl of ramen." Hinata was surprised she didn't hear him cuss. She was kind of saddened that he cursed so much at her and not the pretty waitress.

"Anything for you sweetheart." She then turned to Kakazu, "What about you? You look like a strong man who could use a good meal."

"I'll take some water and I want pork and dumplings." Kakazu said without looking at her.

"Sure thing." She then turned her attention to Hinata, with a sarcastic look on her face. "And what do you want?" she said with a sarcastic tone.

"Uh-um.." Hinata started, caught off guard by her rashness.

"What? You still need a minute?" The server said rolling her eyes.

"N-no.." She said looking to Hidan.

"She will just have what I am having. Bring her some tea as well." Kakazu spoke up clearing his throat again.

"Hmph" The server said writing down her order and staring at her.

"Oh and sweetheart, yours would be really good with some beef in them. Want me to add that to your ramen?" she said with one arm propped up on the back of his chair.

"No, I didn't fucking ask for that." Hidan snapped.

The server just giggled thinking it was a joke. "Well okay doll. My name is Sarah if you need anything." She said smiling really only at Hidan.

"Geez what a bitch." Hidan said.

Hinata giggled at Hidan, thinking how she was starting to find his constant cursing to be humorous.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Hidan asked smirking at her "She was a bitch to you for no reason. You should kick her stupid ass."

"I d-don't think t-that's necessary, H-Hidan." Hinata stuttered out. She really didn't, either. The girl was just flirsting with the boys and probably assumed that Hinata was in the way of her trying to get in with Hidan. If Hinata didn't already know him to be a terrifying member of the Akatsuki, should would probably agree with the girl. Hes very handsome, even though he curses like a sailor. Hinata blushed at the thought.

"Damn. You and that sexy blushing." Hinata said basically growling. He put an arm on the back of her chair and leaned into her, close to her ear. "I can think of many way to make that gorgeous fucking body blush all over." He whispered in her ear.

Hinata turned even redder, basically the color of a tomato.

"Hidan, please. Leave the girl alone at least soshe can eat." Kakazu spoke up.

Reluctantly, Hidan pulled away from Hinata. "Fine you old bastard." Hinata was thankful Kakazu said something.

After what seemed like forever the girl brought out their food. Laid Hidan's down first in front of him, then Kakazus, and then slapped Hinatas down on the table.

"Damn, bitch. Whats your problem?!" Hidan asked looking from Hinata's plate to the server.

"Nothing sweetheart. I just don't understand why two strong looking men like yourselves would bother with a weak look thing like her. That's all." She smiled and walked away before Hidan could respond with his normal smart ass response. He had been watching the bitch walk way when he heard a very silent, almost mute, sniffle.

Hidan didn't really know what to say looking at the girl who had her head down with her bangs covering her eyes so he couldn't see them. He looked to Kakazu, who was looking at her as well. They all remained silent and continued to eat. Hinata finally drying it up and deciding to eat the meal Kakazu ordered for her. She was glad he spoke up for her because she probably would have never been able to get out her order to the mean server.

When it was time to leave, Kakazu paid the bill, complaining to Hidan about his meal costing more than his and Hinata's had. They were standing at the register waiting to pay. Kakazu turned to face Hinata.

"Lady Hinata, if you would like to go across the path over there and start looking at clothes, Hidan and I will be right there." He said, knowing she wouldn't attempt to run.

Hinata looked at him and nodded. "I'll just be looking then." She turned around and walked out of the diner without looking back.

"Hey stupid-ass, why would you let her wonder around freely to shop? Don't ya think she will fucking bolt when she gets a chance?" Hidan asked ready to turn around and follow her

"Hidan it's fine. I slipped some medicine in her food to cut her chakra. She won't be able to run, and if she did she wouldn't make it very far without us knowing it. Anyways, I didn't want her to see the scene you're about to make when I go to pay this bill."

And a scene he did make. Yelling at the person who took his money and yelling/threatening the manager because of how the server had treated Lady Hinata. Kakazu had to drag him out of the diner before he actually followed his words about sacrificing them all to Jashin.

The walked across the path and looked in the window to see Hinata looking through a rack of clothes. They walked in and sat down on a bench near the fitting rooms.

"Lady Hinata, you can buy a couple of clothes, but don't think you can spend all my hard earned money." Kakazu spoke up.

"Y-yes sir." Hinata said.

She grabbed two shirts and a pair of shorts along with some extra undergarments that were on sale. After trying them on and Hidan trying to follow her into the dressing room to "help" her, she decided she would be okay with them until she had another chance to get more. As she was walking out after Kakazu reluctantly paid for the items, a small necklace caught her attention. It was a simple gold chain with a small gold flower on it. She loved flowers. It made her think of the flowers she had in her garden back in the leaf village. She stared at it for what seemed like forever and walked out behind the two men. They all decided it was time to continue their travels to the new hideout.

As they were walking through the village, Hidan an Kakazu walking a few paces ahead of Hinata, she caught something in the corner of her eye. A man had been following her. She had recalled seeing the man in the store. She decided it was just a coincidence. She then noticed that her sandal was turned up in itself, so she bent down to fix it.

Next thing she knew was a man whispering in her ear, "It's not every day you see a pair of Hyuuga eyes in this village. Especially a pair that is so tasty looking." Hinata could hear the desire rolling off of his tongue as he said tasty. He had a kunai pressed to her back. She stood up and didn't budge.

"Wh-what do y-you want?" She stuttered out.

"Just walk forward. When you see the food cart selling apples on the right, go in the next door you see on the right."

Hinata did as he said. Where were Hidan and Kakazu? As she was nearing the food cart, she sensed another feeling. They were being followed again. She walked into the door the man had mentioned, and the door shut behind them. He pushed her hard, forward and she caught herself on the ground.

"Not just any Hyuuga, are you? You're the heads eldest daughter. Why do you not have any chakra?" The man said looking at her. Her chakra had been cut off.

She didn't answer. Instead she stood up and got in her signature Hyuuga might not have chakra, but she was not going down with out a fight.

"Well, isn't that sexy. Even though you know you don't have a chance, you wills till try and fight." He said walking slowly to her.

In a flash he was in front of her, grabbing her by the hair and turning her to look him in the eye.

"Man, I will sure make some good fucking money from those eyes. Too bad I have to kill you too. You yourself and that body would make me a ton of money."

Hinata tried desperately to pull away. When that didn't work, she pulled her leg back, ready to knee him right where it hurts. He caught her leg. "Now, now. I wouldn't recommend struggling so much." He threw her back to the ground and she landed with a thud that hurt her side. He began kicking her. She tried desperately to cover her body with her small arms but it hardly helped.

The door, then burst open. Hidan standing in the doorway, fully clothed in his akatsuki robe and had his scythe. He had a deathly aura around him. He was ready to kill someone.

He looked at the man, teeth grit. Then looked to the ground to see Hinata looking at him with a plea and covered in bruises.

"Hinata. Did this bastard do this to you?!" He yelled.

Hinata was too scared to move or speak.

Hidan didn't need to hear an answer, however. He already knew. He walked up to the man and grabbed him by the throat. At this point, Kakazu had walked in and walked up to Hinata. Hidan carried the man, by the throat still, to the back of the house and heard a door close. Hinata assumed he took the man outside. Kakazu leaned down and grabbed Hinatas arms and pulled them forward, observing them.

* * *

Hidan was furious. He turned around and didn't see her. She didn't have any chakra either. He couldn't sense her. She ran off. He started walking back to the diner when he barely heard a thud. Like someone being thrown down. Coming from a door near an apple food cart. He barged in the door.

He looked at the man in the room. Then he looked to Hinata. His heart dropped and his fury engulfed him.

"Hinata. Did this bastard do this to you?!" He yelled. He didn't need to hear an answer.

* * *

Hidan came running back in the house after what seemed like only five minutes. He grabbed Hinata by the collar of her shirt and jerked her up off the ground to his face. Her feet were dangling and she had his hands on his wrist.

"WHY DID YOU FUCKING LEAVE?!" He yelled. She couldn't answer because she was terrified. "FUCKING ANSWER ME! OR I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU TOO!"

"I d-didn't! H-he kidnapped m-me!" She stuttered out.

Hidan looked in her eyes and could tell that she was telling the truth. She had yet to lie to him. He dropped her to the ground with a thud and she winced when she landed on her side. Tears running down her face.

"Hidan, her rib is cracked." Kakazu spoke up.

Hidan looked to the ground to see her clutching her side. He felt awful to assume that she had ran off. He should have known she wouldn't be that stupid. "What do we do?" Hidan said looking at Kakazu concerned.

"Ive already contacted Itachi to bring the Haruno Girl immediately. He should be arriving soon. Until then, we wait." He sat on the ground and started to count money.

* * *

After 20 minutes, Itachi arrived with Sakura in tow.

She looked from Hidan, to Kakazu, and finally to Hinata who looked to be in pain clutching her side.

She bent over. "I hope one of you did not do this to her." Sakura said as she went to work on Hinata.

"No we fucking didn't you bitch! I will sacrifice you to-" He started but was cut off

"Hidan" Itachi said.

Hidan shut up immediately. "Well fucking hurry up, will ya?" He said turning around and walking out the back door.

"What is the matter with him?" Itachi asked Kakazu.

"He was pissed thinking Lady Hinata ran off. She was kidnapped. I know the man, I see him at many… auctions. He probably kidnapped her because he knew that she was a Hyuuga. Wanted to see her eyes for money. Hidan was furious when he walked in seeing Hinata laying on the ground like that."

Sakura leaned back, and wiped her brow. "I reset the bone and healed it as much as I could. My chakra wasn't fully replenished so I couldn't fully heal her. She should be okay now though!"

"Good. I'll go get Hidan and we will be on our way." Kakazu said standing up.

"Just, be careful with how you carry her. Shes still very fragile. I will work on her again once we get wherever you guys are taking us." Sakura said bowing and leaving the room, following Itachi out of the house.

Hidan was ready to get to the new hideout. He was glad when Kakazu came and got him and told him what Sakura had said.

When he approached her sleeping on the ground. He gently picked her up bridal style and began carrying her.

* * *

Sakura and Itachi were walking in silence. Once they had parted ways with Kisame so he could continue to the hide out, Sakura woke up and that's when Itachi received a message from Kakazu for to help Hinata. Him and Sakura made their way there, healed her, and then headed on the way to the hideout. Itachi thought about how he should probably knock her out. Instead he settled on giving her some medicine that Kakazu had handed him when they stopped to heal Hinata. As they were walking in silence he decided to speak.

"Sakura." He said continuing to walk without looking. "Take this." He held out his arm with a pill in his hand

Sakura took it without hesitation. She knew he wouldn't give her something that could harm her.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the continued love and support. I made this chapter hoping to build up some stuff between Hinata and Hidan. I would like to remind everyone that this is mainly a Hinata/Hidan fanfic with a few little romances blossoming in there behind the scenes. Next chapter, everyone arrives at the hideout. Plus, i will be adding more Sakura/Itachi scenes and then i want to see some more of the other girls! Like i said though, my main focus is Hinata and Hidan. Please review! :)**

 **Hidan: This is fucking stupid**


	8. Chapter 6: Warming Up

**Chapter 6**

**TIME SKIP TO NEW HIDEOUT**

"Man this place is fucking awesome!" Hidan yelled when he walked into the new hideout. Instead of being underground like they always have been, they were in the side of a mountain, the entrance being like normal, behind a large brush of trees against a cliff. On the other side of the hideout, windows lined the mountain facing over a large forest. No one could see the windows from the outside because Konan had used a special jutsu that made the paper that was covering the windows look like the mountains, but they could still see outside from inside the hideout. The first window was in the main room they had walked in. The room was a large living area with a kitchen and a large table that would probably seat everyone that would be saying there. The room was probably bigger than any that that could be found in the hokages building or any of the prestigious clans in the leaf village.

The crew began to file in with the kunoichi they had captured. First to come in was Hidan and Kakazu, who made himself known the minute that him and Kakazu walked through the door. He had Hinata thrown over his shoulder and she was sleeping adorably with a small line of drool coming out of her mouth. Next to walk in was Itachi carrying Sakura through a jutsu that made her float through the air, even though she was completely knocked out. Next to walk in was Deidara and Sasori carrying each of the girls in their arms bridal style. Everyone took their seat at the table after laying the girls on a couch each lined around the room.

"Let us cut to the chase." Pain said walking through a doorway that seemed to be a hallway on one side of the room. Everyone sat down in an order that was similar to that of the day they were assigned their ridiculous mission. Pain snapped his fingers and all four girls instantly awoke from their slumber. "If you move you die. Sit up and listen."

The girls did as they were instructed by the horrifying man. Some of them trembling as they sat up and put their hand in their laps to listen. They could not escape right now. Not only were their chakra still cut off, but they were surrounded by 9 of the most dangerous villains in the world. They would die instantly if they tried anything right now. They were trained and smart enough to know when to just do as they were told.

"I assume the trip here was successful without any problems?" Pain asked already knowing what had happened to the Hyuuga princess.

"We had a bit of a… problem." Kakazu spoke, "It was nothing we couldn't take care of however. Just a man wanting his hands on the Hyuuga eyes. I've seen him at many auctions down under, he was no threat."

"Kakazu, I appreciate you letting me know." Pain said nodding towards him, "However, I do not want this to happen again." He said now looking around to everyone. "That is sloppy work, I think we are all too capable of a crew to allow it to happen again." He said.

He then directed his attention to the Hyuuga. "Come here, Hinata Hyuuga." He said. The moment the words left his mouth, every one of the girls from Konoha mouths went dry. Hinata trembled and started to stand to walk over to him.

"What do you want with her?! It wasn't her fault the people in charge of her were not paying attention to what was happening to her!" Sakura spoke up from her seat. Itachi smirking slightly at her outburst with his eyes closed and his arms crossed in front of

him. This went unnoticed to everyone except his partner Kisame and Pain.

"I am well aware, Miss Haruno. Please refrain from another outburst. I am not blaming Hinata." Pain said reaching his arm out to the now approaching Hinata. He grabbed her wrist and jerked her toward himself.

"Hey is it fucking necessary to jerk her like that?! She doesn't have any fucking chakra!" Hidan burst out at the sight of Hinata wincing as she was jerked by her wrist by Pain.

"Kunoichi of Konoha. Please pay attention." Pain spoke loud and clear at everyone in the room.

He pulled his wrist close to himself. Drew a small picture on her wrist and spoke some ritual. Next thing they knew her wrist was lighting up with a strange symbol.

She felt as though her arm was burning off. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. She wanted to chop it off, that pain would be less than she was feeling right now. Hidan stood up with his hands on the table in front of him sending his chair flying and hitting the wall behind him. He had a horrible mad look on his face, like he was ready to pounce on Pain and rip his throat out.

Her screams quit as soon as they had started. She grabbed her wrist and looked at what was now on it. It was like a tattoo. It was a circle with four little ticks in it, like a compass with points at north, south, east and west. She stared at it confusingly.

"Hyuuga, press your finger to the top notch on that circle. Closest to your hand." Hinata looked from him, down to her wrist and looked up towards Hidan. She was scared and she knew he would be able to tell. He was still standing watching. Not speaking, but had a horrible mad look on his face still. She waited for him to say or do something. Hidan swallowed and shook his head yes telling her to do what he said.

Hinata pressed her finger to the notch on her wrist, and when she done so it lit up. Next thing she knew Hidan had instantly shown up behind her.

"What this is, is an emergency button for you Kunoichi. Each notch does something different." At this point Pain grabbed Hinata's wrist roughly and pulled it up. Causing her to squeal and Hidan to growl. "The notch at the top, the one Hyuuga just pressed causes the person assigned to you to be notified if you're in trouble. It is the most important. The notch the right of it, when allowed to be me, allows you to transport a weapon assigned to you by the person in charge of you. The notch to the left of the top is one that is used to give you an extra chakra boost, when turned on yet again by me. The one on the bottom is used by the person who is in charge of you. It can be used to kill you almost. Only way that will happen though is if the person assigned to you has notified me that it might be necessary. For now, it is only used to stun you and cut your chakra off. I will demonstrate it now." Pain brought his finger down to Hinata's wrist and touched the bottom notch on her circle. When he pressed it, Hinata felt him use chakra to activate it and the symbol lit up on her wrist.

She buckled over and let out a loud scream. It hurt so bad. It lasted for only a few seconds but it was one of the worst pains she had ever felt in her life. She was on her knees and was leaned forward on her hands. She was sweating terribly. She had been hurt so bad twice in such a short amount of time. Hidan was by her side holding her hair and trying to fan her. He knew she was probably in tons of pain and that she would be feeling sick soon too.

"Does everyone understand?" Pain looked up from Hinata's shaking figure on the ground. "I'll make this quick the rest of the time so Miss Hyuuga can get taken to her room and rest for the next hour or so and then we will meet again. Before you leave this room all of you will be given the symbol. You will find out more later about how to use this to your advantage. If you feel as though you can add something else, after meeting with your superior and then meeting with me we can discuss adding more to it." Pain waved to Hidan to grab the Hyuuga princess and take her away. She was still shaking.

Hidan didn't wait around to watch the other bitches get their shit on their wrist. He just wanted to get Hinata away so she could deal with the pain. He decided to take her down the hall and hope to find a bed room with a bathroom soon.

' _Your room is the third door on the left, her room is conjoined with yours and the only way in or out of it is through your room. She has a bathroom in her room.'_ Pain said to him through his mind connecting jutsu. That's so fucking annoying that he knew exactly what he was needing to find.

He quickly found the room and took Hinata through the door to his left in his large bedroom in hopes it was her room instead of his own bathroom. Luckily it was her room. He took her to the bathroom and put her in the floor then turned on warm water in the bathtub and let it start running, grabbed a trashcan and put it by the tub and turned to walkout.

"Take a warm bath, it will help with the stun pain and major fucking chakra loss. Throw up in the trashcan so you don't have to clean up the shit later. Use that thing on your wrist if you need me."

"P-please…" He heard her and turned around to look at her. She looked awful. She was sweating and was on the verge of dying. He knew she was fine, but he knew how horrible the fucking pain was that she was in. Pain was ruthless a lot of times.

"P-please stay.." Hinata stuttered out. Hidan raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"I'll stay any fucking day to watch you undress to take a bath." He said trying to embarrass her.

She didn't even let it bother her. She was in so much pain that she didn't care. She pulled herself into the warm bath with all her clothes on and just sat there. Hidan had taken a seat on the toilet. He was watching her just lay there. Her entire being was still so beautiful even though she was in such pain. Why did he choose her, of all girls to make an example out of?

He sighed and got down on his knees next to her in the tub. "Don't fucking tell a soul what I am about to do or I'll fucking kill you." He mumbled as he began to wash her hair for her.

It felt so good to have her hair washed. She heard a slight knockand Hidan stood up to go answer the door in his bedroom. She heard talking and but didn't make out was said, only that Hidan had slammed the door shut. Hidan turned to her holding out a vile.

"Fucking take this so you'll feel better." She didn't hesitate taking it, knowing it would probably help her.

And it did. In only about 5 minutes did all the pain subside and she realized the situation she was in and instantly blushed a bright red. She was in the tub having Hidan wash her hair and she was soaking wet with all her clothes sticking to her body. She was tired though so she let him continue cleaning her hair. Soon he was done and helping her stand.

"U-um… I c-can take c-care of the r-rest. Thank you H-hidan." She stuttered out still red as a tomato.

Hidan smirked. "Get fucking cleaned up and lay down for a bit. There should be some damn clothes in your room somewhere but I'm not fucking sure." He said chuckling slightly at how she was standing. He loved the view he was getting of her curvy body. He walked out before he was tempted to pounce on her.

She quickly dried off and found some clothes to put on and decided to lay down for a nap.

* * *

Sasori was walking with Tenten to their newly made room. He had been permanently assigned Tenten. He was frustrated, but he was glad he didn't have one of the other feisty kunoichi like Sakura or Ino. At least they both got along pretty well.

"I wonder where the weapons will be at here? Can we go find them and pick mine?" Tenten spoke up breaking their silence as they were walking to their new conjoined room.

"I am afraid not. We must wait for further explanation from Pain." He spoke quickly and kind of harshly.

"You're stuck with me aren't you?" She said immediately.

He didn't respond but she was smart enough to know that meant yes. He had thought she would be given to Kisame or Konan considering they were the ones who had captured her.

"Well, sorry. I hope you can show me new ways on how to use weapons to my advantage while fighting." She said stopping while she was walking and bowing to him in hopes of winning him over to dealing with her. "Even though the circumstances make it seem like I'm just someone to babysit, I hope I learn a lot from you!" She said with her head still down.

She stayed like that for a few seconds before she heard someone clear their throat and someone start to laugh loud and obnoxiously.

"Damn, Sasori man. Already got her begging at your feet. I wish Hinata would even speak to me without fucking stuttering. Hahaha way to wip her into shape!" Hidan yelled slapping Sasori on the back.

Tenten leaned back up with her cheeks read and her eyes were shooting daggers at Hidan. "Where is she anyhow?! Is she okay?!" Tenten yelled.

"Ahh shes better now. Helped her into her bathroom and helped her wash her hair.." Hidan said with a smirk on his face, testing the weapons Kunoichi.

"You better have not hurt her!" She yelled stepping towards him.

"Tenten, stop. He's just trying to get a rise out of you." Sasori said stepping forward between where she was stepping with her fist starting to rise towards Hidan. He put his hand on it making her blushing face even redder. She never gets embarrassed like this. But for her to be seen acting so vulnerable by someone like Hidan infuriated her and made her feel in-superior.

"Where is the Hyuuga Royalty, anyway?" Sasori asked turning his back so Tenten was behind him and he was facing Hidan.

"Ahh, shes sleeping it out in her fucking room right now. She got the worst end being tested on like a fucking animal. I was just leaving long enough to make a sacrifice to Jashin before going back and fucking her." Hidan said with another smirk trying to get a rise out of Sasori.

"Hidan." Sasori said sternly. "I suggest you take good care of the Kunoichi that has been assigned to you. To think someone as high up as her was put under your care, is ridiculous. I hope she can at least useful to the team under your lazy training regimen." Sasori said still keeping stern an looking Hidan in the eye. "You know, how about we trade. Seems like the two of you would get along quite nicely, considering how loud and obnoxious you both are." He said and walked away from the pair. Hidan an Tenten just looked at each other.

Tenten trailed after him after parting away from Hidan shortly after Sasori left. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" She said to him.

"I was simply giving him a taste of his own medicine. He likes to try and get a rise out of us, I thought I would do the same to him. Do not take offence to what I said, you are nothing like him."

Tenten had worried that the time they had spent at the last hideout was for nothing, the way he was speaking about her to Hidan. She had thought she was nothing. She is usually never bothered by something someone says about her, she was never getting very much attention, no where near as much as the other three Kunoichi. She was as pretty as the other three. She couldn't use medical ninjutsu like Sakura. She didn't have the ability to use her mind for intel on other contries like Ino. She did not have one of the most sought after eyes like Hinata. She found what she was good at, which were weapons. No one was ever impressed by that skill alone until she showed them in battle. She had worked hard to perfect it and become the top weapon user in Konoha. She thought that Sasori was looking down on her, like she used to be. But really he just used her name to help out pissing off Hidan.

"Sasori, I would never think you would stoop down to Hidan's level in provoking your comrades." Tenten said with a smirk on her face while crossing her arms.

"Well, obviously you don't understand me very well." Sasori said reaching the door they were going to. It hadn't looked like the door to the rooms they would now be sleeping in. He opened using a few hand signs. When they walked in, Tenten was in awe.

"Have your pick. I am pretty sure your circle allows you to use multiple weapons or scrolls to transport to you." Sasori said stepping to the side and letting her walk in the room. They had just walked into a massive weapons room, quadruple the size of the one that was in the last hideout.

Tenten was in heaven. Sasori watched and smiled as she wondered around the massive weapons room.

* * *

Deidara was close to giving up on the Kunoichi he had. He was worried he would kill her before the end of the day when they arrived at the new hideout. When really, they had a normal conversation after getting back to the rooms that were assigned to them. He had sat on his bed and she went to her room. Only to come back shortly.

"I am sorry for how I have been. After watching the other girls, I now know I need to just do as you say for now. Please accept my apology." She said bowing her head.

"Un, stand. Don't be ridiculous, un. Any normal person would act the same way." Deidara said motioning for her to stand.

"So, what is your style of fighting like?" She asked sitting to the ground with a smirk on her face.

"Why are you asking, un?"

"Well I have yet to speak to you on normal terms. I only thought it would be nice to try and work together."

"Un, what makes you think we will be working together?"

"Why else would the person incharge give us these… things?" she said motioning to the mark on her wrist that was given to all the kunoichi.

"If you're supposed to be one of the top ranked ninja in Konoha, un, shouldn't you already know what my fighting style is like?" He said with a mischievous smirk on his face and eyeing her.

She didn't want to admit she knew very little about the way he fought. She knew he used clay bombs somehow but how he produced so many was not part of her knowledge. She was curious to find out.

"I don't think our ways of fighting will be very compatible, un. Probably find better luck asking some of the other bastards around here." He said turning to lay down on his back.

"… I am not assigned to any of the other "bastards" here. I am assigned to you."

At that Deidara leaned up and looked her in the eye with a slight pink on his face. "Un, fine. Tomorrow we will be training. I don't want to see your face until tomorrow morning so leave me alone." He said hatefully.

He saw out of his peripherals that Ino had nodded and stood to leave.

* * *

Sakura was pissed. And that is saying it lightly. She wanted to train now. She did not want to wait until later in thw eek, if they even let her train then!

As soon as the meeting had ended, Itachi had talked to Pain silently while Sakura waited on the couch Itachi had put her on when they first got there.

"I asked him if we could go train starting today. We will wait until a later date to train. Follow me." He said after talking to him briefly.

She was now following her to the room they had been assigned. When they walked in and he showed her to her room, she saw that It was stocked with many different viles containing medicines and multiple medical books. She was in awe. Most of the things that was in her room were things that she had been wanting to test out, but hadn't because it was all part of different lands she hardly got to visit.

"I'll be having the things in here rotated out every two weeks. I suggest make use of your time you will be in here. I will go now."

"Itachi wait-" Sakura said holding out a hand to him trying to get him not to leave. "Can I- um ask you a question?"

"Quickly."

She was scared to ask, but she had to. "Do you miss him?" She asked, knowing he knew who she was talking about.

"Family matters are not important to me." He said without showing signs of caring.

He turned to walk out when she stood there dumbfounded. What had she expected when she asked? He was not going to tell her the truth, and that was that he thought about him every day. He was his baby brother. He missed him.

"WAIT!" She said grabbing him arm before he walked out.

What a mistake that was.

In the short half second that she done that, Itachi had her pinned against the wall near the door.

"I am going to tell you this and only once. Do not touch me." He said with his face only an inch in front of hers. He towered over her. He hands were above her head in only one of his hands. His other was on the wall beside her, supporting him. "Without permission." He added with a serious note.

Sakura didn't know if the thoughts in her head would be considered pervy or not, but the slight pink that rose to her face told Itachi that they were. "If I need you to heal me, I will have you. Were you hoping I mean touching me another way?" He asked with a sexy tone and slight smirk. "Were you hoping, that I, Itachi, would hope for a small girl like you to touch me?" He said raising the hand on the wall and going to put it on her face.

"Itachi, I-" but she was cut off by him putting him hand over her mouth lightly. The pink was slowly starting to get dark.

"Don't talk. Don't move." He said to her.

He removed him hand from her mouth and started to lean forward. She does not know how but her vision went dark. She assumed it was itachi catching her in a genjutsu but she didn't care. She was nervous.

As quickly as something had touched her lips, it was gone. Her arms were released and her door was slammed beside her.

She touched her hand to her lips. _Had he kissed me?_

* * *

He was furious with himself. He had a moment of weakness.

How could he lay hands on the girl that had been in his younger brothers childhood? Why had he let something like this happen? He lost control.

Yes, she was stuning. He had noticed that years ago when he had been studying her for the first time. He thought if any of the Akatsuki had a moment of weakness it would have been Hidan or Deidara, but himself? Never.

He had left the room quickly and without saying anything else about it. She was nice to be around, and he found himself enjoying the things she said, her outbursts, and how willing she was to help her friends.

He needed time to think. It would be awhile before he would see her again.

 **Hello everyone! I hope every enjoyed this chapter. Soon things will start to heat up with a couple pairings. I hope you guys look forward to it! Sorry this chapter was a little dull but i needed some filler. Haha You know naruto is good at those :)**


	9. Chapter 7: Training Day

**Chapter 7**

Hinata was exhausted. That was putting it lightly.

Hidan had been helping her train every day for a week, without holding back. Hinata tried to give it 100% every day they fought, but he was far too powerful. Often times in the afternoon, she woke up to being in her bedroom covered in bandages and with a drink beside her bed. Usually it would help her sleep or help ease whatever pain she was in for that day.

After a week of doing this, she awoke in her room to the loud and rambunctious Hidan yelling in his bedroom.

"I don't fucking care what you think. I am not going to kill her, I just want to make sure she knows I will not fucking hold back just because she is basically fucking royalty. She is strong, I can't deny it. She needs to fucking train against things she's not used to without someone fucking babying her." He said quieting down towards the last sentence. "I actually fucking believe she is strong enough to take me down."

She heard someone else say something in response but she couldn't make it out. She just heard a door slam loudly and it caused her to jump a little. She heard loud footsteps walking towards her door before it slammed open.

"I need you to fucking tell me something babe." Hidan said loudly at Hinata causing her to blush when he used the pet name at her. "If you were too fucking exhausted you'd tell me, right?" He said with a furious look on his face, but she did not believe it was directed towards her.

"Y-yes.." She said wanting to tell him that she was exhausted now, but she wanted to keep training to keep up with him.

"Good." He said and took a pause like he was thinking about something. "Now let's go fucking train." He said walking over to her and grabbing her hand. He was very excited, he had planned on letting her win today to get her confidence up some.

The gesture of him grabbing her hand and leading her out of her bedroom made her blush again. As they were walking down the hall Deidara and Ino were walking towards them from the training area, she pulled her hand out from Hidans.

Hidan hadn't even realized he had been holding it till he realized the emptiness he felt in his hand when she jerked hers away from him. He turned and said "What the fuck?" When he went to look at her, she had stopped to talk to Ino in passing. Deidara was standing to the side listening in on the conversation. He made eye contact with Hidan and smiled licking his lips. He then directed his eye gaze down towards Hinata's breats. Hidan was furious, then he realized she had dressed in something different than the normal conservative clothing she had been wearing since meeting Hidan the first time.

Hinata was wearing a short pair of shorts with no fishnets today, Hidan could see her short toned legs and ass. She had on a fitted grey crop tank top that scooped down low across her breasts and a fishnet over lay. Hidan realized she did not have any weapons on her around her waist or legs today. She had bandages around her stomach and part of her right thigh. That's when he realized after coming back up to look at her breasts like Deidara had been, she was not wearing a bra today.

Hidan found himself doing the same thing Deidara had been doing, licking his lips once he noticed how large and perky her breasts were. He began to imagine what it would be like for him to see and feel them.

"Um, you can stop looking at Hinata like she's a meal now if you want." He heard some girl say in a bitchy tone.

Hidan looked at the blonde. She was nowhere near as hot as Hinata looked today. "What's your fucking name again blondie?" Hidan said, truly not even knowing her name.

She huffed and turned towards Deidara and started to walk away. Deidara in tow. She has got to be a handful.

Hidan walked up and threw an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "So, sweetheart," he started saying in a seductive tone, "What's with the outfit today? I'm not fucking complaining, but its different than usual." Hidan asked trying to peer down her top.

Hinata was blushing like crazy. Not only had she realized Deidara had been looking at her and now Hidan couldn't peel his eyes away from her body.

"I w-woke up later than u-usual. I didn't g-get a ch-chance to change." She finally stuttered out, putting her hands over her chest knowing that the boys realized she had not been wearing a bra. She didn't think Deidara had noticed until Ino said something to her about not wearing one today. She knew her breasts were far too big to be walking around without a bra on.

"Well, it's too late to go back and let you fucking change or grab weapons. Today will be all hand to hand fighting. Sorry, but not really because I get to see you looking so fucking… wow." He said standing back and gawking at her.

She blushed even redder, if that was possible. She kept her arms crossed over her chest while they walked to the training area. When they walked in, she quickly realized that almost everyone was in there training, except for Deidara, Ino, Itachi and Pain himself. She wanted to flat palm her forheard. _Of course, today everyone would decide to train we they were going to._

Sakura ran over and threw her arms around her friend, but Hinata kept her arms across her chest. During the embrace, Sakura realized Hinata wasn't hugging back so when she ran her arms down her back, she felt that Hinata was not wearing a bra.

Sakura leaned back, embarrassed for Hinata. "I wish I could help but.." She glanced down at her own smaller chest. She then ran back over to Konan who had come to her room earlier in the day.

Hinata was so embarrassed. All the men in the room had turned to look at The pair when they first walked in. Why were they all here?

"Alright, sweetheart. Let's fucking start training." He said walking over to the fighting grounds. He took a stance across the area facing her. Hinata just stood there, red in the face with her arms still crossed. They stood like that for a while with everyone just watching them. Why was everyone just watching? She glanced around at all the eyes on the duo, when she felt something warm against her ear.

"Listen, babe. If any of them fucking do or say anything about your tits being out, I'll hurt them. Don't be that fucking nervous. If anything, I can fucking tell them to leave now. You won't be embarrassed in front of me would ya?" He said seductively.

"N-no. Its f-fine. I'll fight." She said. Hidan leaned away from her ear and walked back to other side ready to fight. He had a smirk, starting to look really forward to the days fight.

Hinata pulled her arms down and took the Hyuuga style fighting stance. She heard a few whistles from Tobi and Kisame. She saw Hidan direct a look at them that could kill and they immediately shut up.

Hidan took off towards her (which she was thankful so she didn't run) and started in on some hand to hand combat. Somehow she was keeping up with him. She was going blow for blow and dodge for dodge. They were almost completely in sync. She caught him off guard for a slight second and kicked him under the chin when he had been distracted by her breasts. He was sent flying back but he flipped and landed on his feet. It was her turn to run towards him and start fighting. She would throw a punch and he would block then he would throw a kick and punch combo and she would dodge both. One thing she took pride in was how proficient she was in close combat.

When Hidan jumped back and use the force to spring forward, she barely dodged. During this process, however, Hidan had ripped off her fishnet over lay leaving her in the revaeling crop tank top to continue fighting. If this were a normal situation, she would have covered herself embarrassed. She felt everyone was looking at her and Hidan fighting, and they were not just normal people. They were S-class criminals all watching, they were the Akatsuki and they couldn't peel their eyes away. She knew it was probably because she was very revealing, but she kept telling herself that it was because she actually had skill.

They ran at each other again and began hand to hand combat again. Hidan was shocked she did not slow down any from the shirt getting ripped off. He was loving this. A strong girl with a rocking body was actually putting him in his place without him actually going easy on her. She was confident today, probably because today was the only day they trained and had to rely strictly on her hands. Hidan smirked thinking something dirty when he thought about her using her hands. So small and fragile looking, but could pack a hell of a punch.

Hinata was getting cocky. Especially when she noticed he was smirking and slowing down, obviously thinking something very dirty about her. She decided to say something a little out of her norm, but she couldn't help it.

"If you would stop thinking about my breasts maybe you could land a punch!" She said without stuttering and during the middle of them fighting close quarters. The comment caught him off guard and she grabbed his arm and pulled it around behind him, making him unable to move.

Hidan had a pink tint on his face, but he knew exactly what to do to get her back for her silly jab at him. He wouldn't deny the fact that he was thinking dirty things about her, but it wasn't about her boobs.

Hidan moved quickly from having his arm twisted behind him and now had her held with hers behind her and the other hand around the front of her with his arm pressed against her breasts.

"Trust me babe, if I was thinking about those nice tits, you would know. Would you really want to know what I was fucking thinking about?" He whispered in her ear seductively. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. I just g-got into the f-fight and started bad m-mouthing. Please forgive m-me." She stuttered out thinking about the embarrassing situation he had her in.

Kisame had walked over to the duo, Hidan still holding her like he was.

"You two have been fighting for close to an hour. You should take a break." Hidan let go of Hinata but immediately regretted the choice when Kisame looked down to her chest. Hinata completely unaware.

Tobi, Kakazu, and Sasori had walked over too.

"Wow Hinata! You're so amazing and your glowing today!" Tobi said getting ready to throw his arms around Hinata but the way he was coming at her, his face would get buried in her boobs. Hidan jerked Hinata away from him just in time.

"Fucking dumbass." He said.

Sasori approached Hinata with a slight pink on his face. "So, Lady Hinata. Your fighting has improved immensely. I think we should spar one afternoon. I think you should take an opportunity to actually fight someone who will give you a challenge." Sasori's blush had disappeared once he had started speaking and directed his sight towards Hidan.

"Yeah Hinata! Why don't you let real men fight you?" Kisame chimed in. With a smile on his face.

Hinata was completely unaware to what they were really trying to do. Hidan had started growling at the men trying to provoke him. He was starting to get pissed. He took off his jacket.

"Hinata, fucking put this on." Hidan said from behind her. She turned around and blushed to see him without a shirt on, I guess he had only been wearing a jacket today?

She turned her head back to the 4 other men around her and noticed they all had a very… hungry look on her face and then she realized why. She covered her chest and took the jacket from Hidan, facing him as she put it on, to which he smiled at seeing her stretch her chest to put the jacket on. She zipped it up and turned around and bowed lightly and walked past the hungry looking men. Hidan started to follow her, but while passing the 4 men he looked at them and flipped them off.

"Don't get any fucking ideas, dumbasses."

"She almost got you in that fight because of those boobs, Hidan." Kisame said with a smirk.

"Yes, would have been quite the show if you had continued to let her win." Sasori said with a smirk on his face as well, calling out Hidan for letting her stay caught up with him.

"Don't be selfish Hidan-senpai! I want to see Hinata without a shirt just like yo-" Tobi was cut off by Hidan punching his across the room. Splitting up Sakura and Tenten during their conversation.

"Stay the fuck away from her." Hidan said as he continued walking.

"Let us know what they look like in person!" Kisame yelled, taunting him as he walked out of the training room trying to catch up to Hinata.

They walked slowly back to their room. She walked straight into her room and shut door. Hidan soon heard the water starting to run. He laid on his bed, which wasn't made like it usually was because Hinata would usually clean his room for him. She wasn't being herself today and he couldn't understand why. Was she that embarrassed?

Soon he heard the water turn off and after a few minutes, the door opened slowly into his room.

"H-hidan..?" He Heard her say quietly. She walked in the room. Her hair was still wet and she was now wearing a loose outfit, he couldn't see her curves, but he thought those were his clothes. Why was she in his clothes?

"Yes, sweetheart? Come to fuck me?" Hidan asked picking at her hoping she went back to normal.

"N-no sir!" She said red faced. "I was just w-wondering, why a-are you the only o-one who is n-nice to their K-konoha captive?" She asked him with her eyes directed to the ground.

Hidan was quiet. He didn't realize every one of the other guys were usually short with their girl or just treated them awful. Hell, no one has even seen Itachi for a week. If Konan hadn't went to get Sakura she wouldn't eat or train.

"Here's the fucking deal." Hidan started. "I'm not nice to you because your hot even though that's what the other bastards think. I actually think it sucks ass for you to be stuck here. You're way cooler and nicer than the other bitches here. You just kind of got summed up to being with them because we needed the four of you to-" Hidan caught himself from revealing why they captured the Kunoichi "Because we're assholes and go around capturing people. Also, if it wasn't already noticeable, we were really fucking lacking having more women around here." He said eyeing her seductively. "You're pretty fucking strong, you know that?"

"T-thank you. But I k-know you held back on m-me…" She said with her head still down. She had heard what the other men had said.

"In the beginning yeah. But when you fucking called me out for staring at your tits, you actually got me. You're way fucking stronger when you have some damn confidence." Hidan stood up and walked over and stood in front of her. He grabbed her chin and raised it to look at him. "Listen I'm not one who is fucking mushy and shit, but I'll tell you this. You're strong and kicked my ass there at the end. When you had confidence it was sexy as hell too. You're way hotter than those other bitches here too." He said looking down at her small figure.

Hinata knew he was trying to be sweet and cheer her up. She knew he was actually a nice guy and all the cussing was just how he was. If he didn't curse like a sailor, she would be more worried.

Hinata went to look away from him but when she did she was hit with a wave of dizziness. She saw the ground fast approaching her but she couldn't bring herself to stop falling. She felt strong arms around her waist she heard him say "Oh, fuck!"

Hidan had caught her from falling, he could tell she was exhausted, but he didn't think she was tired enough to almost pass out on him.

"I thought you said you would fucking tell me if you were too exhausted!" He said raising his voice where she winced.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't w-want to disappoint y-you.." She said turning her head down to look away from him. This was just as bad as her family always yelling at her for being a horrible fighter. She hated feeling like she was a nuisance and that she wasn't able to make anyone proud. She wanted to cry but she was not going to let Hidan see her do that.

Hidan could read her emotions like a book. He knew how hard her family had been on her. He hated that she thought he was anything like them.

"Didn't I just fucking tell you that your strong?" He said in a soft voice and lifting her to her feet and look her in the eye. "I just don't want you to fucking die on me during our training sessions. I wouldn't get to see those nice tits if that happened." He said making her squeak. He knew that done the trick and cheered her up some more.

"Quick question though sweetheart." Hidan said standing back to get a good look at her "Are those my clothes?"

Hinata squeaked and looked down at her attire. They were in fact his, she kept a pair for when she wanted to be super comfortable but didn't realize she wore them in front of him, she just needed to talk to him.

"Don't worry babe, its fucking sexy" he said licking his lips suggestively. "Go on and rest. I'll wake you for some fucking dinner in a bit." He said turning to walk back to his own bed. Leaving Hinata to stare at his broad muscular back. He smirked without her seeing knowing how much she checked him out when he didn't wear a shirt.

* * *

Sakura was furious. She did not understand what the hell was going on. Itachi had not returned from the night he.. kissed.. her and it was driving her insane. Konan had been pleasant enough to come get her to eat and take her to the training area, but that is really the only contact she had with anyone for the last week.

She was sitting in her room working on medicine. She heard a knock, thinking it was Konan probably bringing her dinner. But it wasn't like the previous knocks she had.

Sakura stood up and walked over to open the door. There he was, the man she was just thinking about.

Itachi let himself walk in without her permission and turned to look at her.

"I apologize I haven't been here to train with you like everyone else has been doing. I had some business to attend to." Itachi said sternly. He turned and walked over to her workbench that had all her medical supplies and potions. He dropped some things on the bench and looked at her. She had a hurt expression on her face. He had thought if he brought something back for her that would be useful, that she would think he was being honest. She was smarter than that and he was dumb for thinking she wouldn't notice.

"Itachi… i…" Sakura started with her cheeks red. She heard a chuckle. She looked up to see him smiling mischeviously.

"Do not tell me that the girl who is known as the apprentice to the great Sanin Tsunade, who fights alongside the most elite ninja and is known to be the best in the medical field… is flustered by me, Itachi Uchiha." He said walking towards her with the small smirk still on his face. "That's very out of character of you, Miss Sakura. IF it were my younger brother, would you be throwing yourself at me?" He was cut off by a smack across the face. It didn't hurt, but he could tell she wanted it to. He looked back at her face.

"You have no right to speak his name or call yourself an Uchiha." She said with tears on her face. "I know he doesn't care about me but I do not think that he would like you doing what you did to me."

"What Sakura? Kissing you?" Itachi said who had still been walking towards her and now had her in the same position they were in the other night.

"Yes, exactly. And then leaving for a week without no one knowing what the hell is going on?" She said with anger at him. "No wonder you killed everyone you loved, you don't know how to love." It was now her turn to be smacked. Only the difference was that she was sent flying to the ground and actually had a red mark on her face. She held her face and looked up to him.

"Do not speak of something you know nothing about, Sakura. You're better than that." He said looking down to her.

She was stunned he laid hi hand on her that way. No one ever puts her in her place back home, and here she was with tears in her eyes, her chest hurting because he was disappointed in her.

"Stand up, Sakura." He said sternly and in a voice that terrified her. She did as she was told, face still stinging from the slap. "Follow me." He said and walked out of her room and went to walk out of his. She followed a few steps behind him.

They approached the training room, no one was in there besides them. He walked to the training ground and took one side. He nodded toward the other end, obviously meaning for her to take the other side.

"You're slow when you fight. You need to move faster. You're mad now, so fight me." He said with Sakura taking the other side.

"Gladly." She said taking the other end taking her normal fighting stance.

"No ninjutsi or genjutsu. Only taijutsu. First to land a hit wins." He said quickly not taking a stance.

Sakura didn't waste any time charging across the ring towards him.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I hope the chapter wasn't too boring. I've got to have some filler in here that helps explain later chapter. Again i want to stress that this story is mainly focused on HinataXHidan. I think the next chapter will be twice as long because i have got to check in again on how Konoha responds. Let me know what you think. :)**

 **Hidan: Your story fucking sucks.**

 **Me: Fuck off.**


End file.
